Alternatív 6 évad
by Bogiii
Summary: A történet a 6. évad közepe táján kezdődik, és még hat része van. Jó szórakozást.
1. Chapter 1

Veszélyes ügy.

Ezen a gyönyörű napsütéses reggelen, még az ébredés is vidámabb volt, mint máskor. Lucas csak feküdt az ágyban és Lisát figyelte, ahogy kisimult arccal alszik. Mindig is csodálta a szépségét, de most valahogy, még inkább lenyűgözte a nő bája. Szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy rátalált, és arra gondolt, hogy milyen furcsa és kiszámíthatatlan dolog a sors, hogy pont House volt az az ember, akin keresztül megismerhette. Lehelet finom puszit nyomott Lisa orra hegyére.

- Jó reggelt, Te kis, Te! - mondta.

- Ennél jobbat el sem tudok képzelni. - válaszolt a nő mosolyogva és végigsimította a férfi arcát. Mennyi az idő?

- Még csak hét óra, ne aggódj.

Ám Lisa hirtelen felugrott és kétségbeesetten rohangált a szobában.

- Miért nem keltettél fel? Este mondtam, hogy ma korábban kell bemennem!

- A francba, ez teljesen kiment a fejemből, és olyan gyönyörű vagy, amikor alszol, hogy csak nézni akartalak.

- Ez kedves tőled, de jobban örültem volna, ha máskor jössz erre rá. Egy fontos támogató jelölttel lesz megbeszélésem nyolckor, de attól tartok már nem érek oda.

- Sajnálom. - mondta Lucas. Menj készülődni, addig én főzök egy gyors kávét.

- Rendben. Ez a minimum, amiért hagytál elaludni. - mosolygott Lisa.

A fürdőből kilépve, a konyhába sietett, és kortyolgatni kezdte a kávéját. De jó is lenne, ha valaki végre felfedezné, a mikrohullámú hűtőt. Akkor, talán nem égetném le a nyelvemet, gondolta magában. Aztán Lucas felé fordult.

- Mit csinálsz ma?

- Ha be tudnál vinni engem is a városba, annak örülnék, van egy új megbízásom.

- Újabb csapodár házastárs?

- Nem, ez most teljesen más jellegű, de nem kezdek bele, mert tényleg elkésel. Majd este elmesélem.

-Nem tudom, mikor érek haza. Még az igazgató tanáccsal is tárgyalnom kell délután. - tanakodott a nő. Nem is tudom, valahogy olyan érzésem van, hogy House ma megint nem fogja megkönnyíteni a dolgomat.

- Még mindig ki van akadva miattunk?

- Nem hiszem, hogy emiatt, ez már csak a szokásos, én vagyok a nagy Greg House és mindenki le van tojva. De már nem tud meglepni, nem is foglalkozok vele.

- Helyes. Előbb-utóbb, majd csak megunja.

- Félek tőle, hogy inkább utóbb jön el ez a pillanat, de hagyjuk ezt, menjünk.

Beültek a kocsiba és elindultak a város felé. A nap gyönyörű színeket varázsolt az amúgy sem csúnya városkába. Az utcák megteltek boldogan sétálgató emberekkel, mint ha nem is hétköznap lenne.

Menet közben arról beszélgettek, hogy milyen jó lenne, ha néha elszabadulhatnának egy-két napra. Ha elbújhatnának valahol, távol a kórház és minden más problémától. Abban maradtak, hogy ha hétvégéig kitart az időjárás, kiruccanak valahová Rachel-el.

Lassan beértek a városba, Lucas egy szenvedélyes csók után búcsút intett és kipattant a kocsiból. Cuddy pedig a kórház felé igyekezett.

Belépett a hatalmas aulába és az információs pulthoz sietett, amikor a háta mögül meghallotta azt a hangot, amitől mindig összerezzent. House hangja volt az.

- Dr. Cuddy! Lekéste a pénzeszsák bevonulását! - szólt oda gúnyosan.

Azt már kezdem megszokni, hogy engem leszar, de hogy már a kórházát is!

- Nem szarok le semmit, elaludtam, magával ez még sosem fordult elő?

- Rossz igeidőt használ. Velem ez sosem fordulhatna elő. Nem tudom egyáltalán aludnánk-e még valaha. - vigyorgott House.

- Na, jó erre most tényleg nincs időm, meg kell keresnem Mr. Harrist. - dühöngött Cuddy.

- Nyugi! Felvittem Wilsonhoz, épp az onkológiát járják. Gondoltam az még sem lenne jó ötlet, ha én vezetném körbe.

- Meg vagyok lepve. És köszönöm, hogy kivételesen nem önmaga. - szólt az igazgatónő csodálkozva.

- Nincs mit. Akkor ma kivételesen ellóghatom a rendelést? Légyszi, légyszi, légyszi!

- Így is mindig ellógja, de ma kitarthatna ez az elviselhető énje és megnézhetne pár taknyos orrot, csak az én kedvemért. Légyszi, légyszi, légyszi. - mosolygott Cuddy. Ha nem tévedek, egy megoldásra váró rejtvény sincs a láthatáron, szóval az idejébe belefér a rendelés.

House csalódottan indult el a klinika felé, míg a nő beszállt a liftbe, hogy az onkológiára menjen. Wilson pont a kutató laborban mutogatta a drágábbnál, drágább berendezéseket és gépeket, és a támogatások fontosságát ecsetelte, mikor Cuddy belépett és üdvözölte őket. Sűrű mentegetőzés közepette elindult a férfival a tárgyaló felé.

- Sajnálom, hogy késtem, igazán restellem és nem szokásom.

- Semmi gond, nagyon érdekfeszítő sétában volt részem Dr. Wilsonnal az onkológián. De igazság szerint a diagnosztikai osztály jobban érdekelt volna. - szólt Mr. Harris.

- Igazság szerint, ott nincs ennyi látnivaló. A diagnosztikai részlegünk gyakorlatilag a kórház teljes gépparkját, laborjait, műtőit igénybe veszi. Ezért is meglehetősen költséges a fenntartása, de rendkívül hatékonyan működik.

- Nem igazán értek az egészségügyhöz, de azért utánanéztem néhány dolognak, és meglehetősen kevésnek tartom a négy orvosra jutó, heti egy-két beteget. - tért a férfi a lényegre.

- Tudom nehéz ezt megérteni és pazarlásnak tűnhet, de higyje el, ezek meglehetősen ritka és nehezen diagnosztizálható betegek, akiknek Dr. House és a team-je jelenti az utolsó esélyt a gyógyulásra.

- Ó, igen, a híres Dr. House, összefutottunk reggel. Rendkívül kedves ember.

- Elnézést, mit mondott? Azt hiszem nem hallottam. - csodálkozott Cuddy.

- Csak annyit mondtam, hogy Dr. House rendkívül kedves ember és, ahogy az osztályáról és a munkájukról beszélt, nagyon megnyerő volt. Ezért is sajnáltam, hogy nem ért rá körbevezetni.

- Értem. A nő a döbbenettől hirtelen nem is tudott mit mondani. De csak hamar magához tért és innentől kezdve, már gördülékenyen folyt a tárgyalás. Átfutottak még néhány fontos részletet, de pozitív végszóval zárták a megbeszélést. Mr. Harris igéretett tett a megbeszélt összeg gyors rendelkezésre bocsájtására.

E közben a városban Lucas a megbízásban szereplő címhez sétált és várta, hogy a célszemély felbukkanjon. Az ügy, amin dolgozott, meglehetősen kényes természetű, de végre busás haszonnal, sikerdíjjal kecsegtető volt. A férfi nem akarta, hogy Cuddy tartsa el, viszont az eddigi komolytalan ügyeiből nem folyt be túl sok bevétele. Ilyesmiken gondolkodott, míg a városban működő akkumulátor gyár irodaháza előtt várakozott. A gyanú szerint a gyárban felhalmozódó veszélyes vegyszerek és folyadékok nagy részét, a város határától nem messze lévő folyóba ürítik. Hetente, más és más időpontban és helyen teszik mindezt, hogy ne keltsenek feltűnést.

A füles szerint ezen a héten ezt a napot jelőlték ki a végrehajtásra. Lucas a tartálykocsi feltételezett sofőrjét várta, hogy követhesse.

A különböző vízmintavételek és azok analizálása során már fény derült a szennyezésre, de ez még nem adott elegendő bizonyítékot egy feljelentéshez. Főleg egy ekkora multi cég ellen, ami ráadásul a város egyik fő bevételi forrását is adja. Mindenképpen tárgyi bizonyítékokra, fényképekre volt szükség, ehhez pedig tettenérésre.

Végre megpillantotta a fényképen látott fickót. Óvatosan, szinte észrevehetetlenül haladt a nyomában, utcahosszakon keresztül. Majd a férfi egy buszmegállónál állt meg. Lucas nem tudott mit tenni, mellé állt. Ha a férfi buszra száll, ő sem tehet mást. Pár perc múlva a busz meg is állt a megállóban és mindketten felszálltak. A magánhekus a hátsó részből tartotta szemmel áldozatát, míg az egy mappát lapozgatott. Már kívül jártak a városhatáron és egyre biztosabbá vált, hogy a busz a gyártelep felé halad. Mikor leszálltak a férfi gyanakvóan nézett végig Lucas-on, majd megkérdezte.

- Csak nem maga is itt dolgozik? Még sosem láttam.

-Üdv! Peter vagyok, és nem rég kezdtem. - mondta Lucas magabiztosan.

- Azt melyik részlegen van?

- Irodista vagyok. HR.

- Na, még egy aktakukac, ahelyett, hogy munkásokat vennének fel! - morgott a fickó.

Mikor a belépőkapuhoz értek, Lucas megállt.

- Mi az nem gyün be?

- Még meg kell várnom az egyik kollégámat. Viszlát. - köszönt el.

- Viszlát. - válaszolt a másik és belépett a telepre.

Lucas-nak ki kellett találnia, hogy tudja majd követni a tartálykocsit. Visszaszaladt a buszmegállóig. Tudta, hogy gyorsan kell cselekednie, ezért felhívta egyik kollégáját és egyben barátját.

Egy félreeső helyen álltak meg a kocsival, ahonnan még jól belátták a gyárhoz vezető bekötő kellett túl sokat várni, hogy a kocsi felbukkanjon.

- Kövesd, de csak óvatosan ne mássz nagyon a nyakára. - szólt barátjának.

- Héj! Elfelejted, ki mellett ülsz. Tudom mi a dörgés, sose aggódj.

A kocsi a városon áthaladva, a másik irányban lévő kivezető úton haladt. Lassan szürkülni kezdett az égbolt, Lucas tartott tőle, hogy sötétedés előtt, már semmi sem fog történni. De, ekkor a tartálykocsi egy poros kis földútra fordult.

- Ne kanyarodj utána, menj tovább egy kicsit és tegyél ki. A folyó nincs túl messze, majd futva követem.

- Rendben, de hogy jutsz innen haza? Mondtam, hogy nekem dolgom van és visszajönni sem tudok érted. - érdeklődött a srác.

- Nem gond, majd megoldom máshogy. Csak a fényképek legyenek meg, a többi már csak részletkérdés. Kösz a fuvart, de most lépek, szevassz!

Berohant a fák közé és amennyire halkan csak tudott, de azért meglehetősen gyorsan lépkedve haladt a folyó irányába. Amikor már egészen közel ért, kiszúrta a kocsit a fák vonala mögött. A sofőr épp egy vastag csövet erősített a tartályhoz. Lucas fényképezni kezdett, de tudta, csak akkor végez tökéletes munkát, ha a csőből a vízbe engedett folyadékot is lencsevégre kapja. Nem tehetett mást, mint várt. Lehasalt a földre, hogy az aljnövényzet takarást nyújtson neki. Arca előtt kis sávban félretolta a gazt, és fényképezőgépét jól megtámasztva várt a megfelelő pillanatra. Hirtelen, egyszerre éles és tompa fájdalmat érzett a nyakán, majd elsötétült a világ.

Mikor magához tért már sötét volt, órájára nézett, éjfél is elmúlt már. Lisa jutott eszébe, biztos aggódik már, elővette a telefonját és látta, hogy nyolc nem fogadott hívása van, mind a nőtől. Azon tanakodott mi tévő legyen. Mindene fájt, megpróbált felállni, de lábai nem bírták el a súlyát. Körülnézett, de nem sok mindent látott. Csak annyit, hogy fényképezőgépét elvitték. Ekkor vette észre a mellette heverő papírdarabot. Telefonja fényénél megpróbálta elolvasni mi áll rajta.

"Irodista mi? Te szemétláda. Ha nem felejted el ezt az ügyet, legközelebb nem úszod meg ennyivel. Már tudjuk, hogy ki vagy Lucas! Sok sikert a felépüléshez te rohadék."

Tudjuk, hogy ki vagy. Ettől teljesen kétségbeesett, most még kevésbé érezte magát biztonságban.

Muszáj volt valakinek szólnia, de nem akarta Lisát megijeszteni. Tárcsázni kezdett, majd megnyomta a hívás gombot.

- House! - jött az álmos hang a telefonból.

- Itt Lucas, nagy bajban vagyok, értem tudnál jönni?

- Elment az eszed? Az se érdekel, ha börtönben vagy, van egy csajod, majd ő érted megy.

- House, leütöttek, nem tudok mozdulni, nem hívhatom ide Lisát. De valószínűleg orvosra lesz szükségem, csak téged hívhattalak.

- Picsába, mégis mi a francot csináltál és hol vagy?

- Elmondom, hol vagyok a többit majd később, csak igyekezz, nem tudom visszajönnek-e!

-Jól van, azért felöltözhetek? - kérdezte House, majd végighallgatta, merre is menjen.

Beült a kocsijába és elindult, de nem egyenesen Lucasért ment, hanem Cuddy házánál állt meg. Megnyomta a csengőt, de nem túl hosszan hisz nem akarta, hogy Rachel felébredjen. Kis idő múlva lámpa gyulladt az előtérben és kinyílt az ajtó.

- House a rohadt életbe, mégis mi a francot képzelsz? - mérgelődött a nő.

- Lucas bajban van, valakik leütötték, engem hívott, hogy menjek érte, de gondoltam jobb, ha te is tudsz róla. Beviszem a kórházba, majd ha akarsz, bejössz.

- Mégis kik, és miért?

- Nem tudom, majd ha odaérek, kiderül, de indulnom kell, nem tűnt túl biztatónak a hangja. Szia!

- Várj én is megyek!

- Ez nem túl jó ötlet, ki tudja nem térnek-e vissza a támadói, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a gyereket sem hagyhatod itt csak úgy. Maradj, majd hívunk. Ezzel otthagyta Cuddyt és elindult a Lucas által megadott hely felé. Elég sok időbe telt mire odatalált, ráadásul a terepviszonyok sem tettek túl jót a lábának. Lucas hallotta a lépteit és halkan odaszólt.

- House te vagy?

- Miért vársz még valakit te idióta! Mi a fenét keresel itt?

- Mindent el fogok mondani, de most segíts eljutnom a kocsiig, mert egyedül képtelen vagyok rá.

House nagy nehezen felsegítette, és mikor a nyaka alá nyúlt érezte, hogy Lucas feje vérzik. Lassan haladtak az autó felé, de végül elérték és beültek. A diagnoszta gyorsan megvizsgálta a férfi fejét, de nem látta túl súlyosnak a sérülését.

- Beviszlek a kórházba, más sérülésed is van a fejeden kívül? -kérdezte.

- Lehet, hogy kaptam még egy-két rúgást, de nem emlékszek, minden esetre az oldalam is sajog, meg a lábam.

- Most már igazán elárulhatnád, mi a fene folyik itt!

- Rendben van.

House elindult és közben figyelmesen hallgatta Lucas beszámolóját, persze minden alkalmat kihasználva, hogy tudatosítsa a férfiben, hogy mekkora barom. Már épp következő epés megjegyzésén gondolkodott, mikor Lucas egyszer csak elhallgatott. House ránézett és látta, hogy nincs magánál. Fél kezével kitapintotta a pulzusát, de meglehetősen gyengének és szaporának érezte. Tudta, hogy igyekeznie kell, hogy minél gyorsabban beérjenek. Beletaposott a gázba és úgy hajtott keresztül a városon. Közben beszólt a sürgősségire, hogy várják őket az épület előtt. Óriási fékcsikorgás után megállt a bejárathoz legközelebbi helyen, kipattant a kocsiból és intett, hogy segítsenek neki kiszedni Lucast a kocsiból. Azonnal a sürgősségire tolták és gépre kötötték. Még mindig eszméletlen volt, de stabil életjeleket mutatott. Nem sokára Cuddy is megérkezett és kétségbeesetten rohant a férfi ágyához, ahol House is ácsorgott, épp a hasát vizsgálta.

- House! Mi van vele?

- Elájult a kocsiban idefele jövet, előtte még mondott pár dolgot, de nem igazán értettem, meglehetősen zavart volt és csak hebegett-habogott.

Úgy vélte, jobb ha Cuddy még nem tud meg minden részletet.

-Most stabil, de rendesen ellátták a baját. Nem tudom nincs-e belső vérzése, úgy hogy kértem ultrahangot, meg röntgent, CT-t, mindjárt elviszik.

- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél neki, azok után, hogy..... folytatta volna, de House a szavába vágott.

- Nem kell ez az ömlengés, bajban volt, segítséget kért és én segítettem, ennyi. Ettől még nem leszünk puszi pajtások. Én lassan megyek is, majd reggel ránézek, de nem hiszem, hogy komolyabb baja lenne.

- Nem mondod komolyan, hogy itt hagysz minket? És ha valami komplikáció lép fel?

- Ezért van itt ez a sok remek orvos, és persze te is. De ha még sem lennétek elegen ennyien, még mindig felhívhattok. Na jó Éjt!

Elindult, de rájött, hogy már felesleges hazamennie, hisz nemsokára hajnalodik. Inkább az irodájába ment és végigheveredett a foteljében. Hamar elnyomta az álom.

A csipógója hangjára ébredt. Ránézett és látta, hogy Cameron az. Megnézte mennyit aludt és meglepődve látta, hogy már reggel kilenc is elmúlt. Tudta, hogy Lucas miatt csipogtatják, de mivel ők úgy tudják, otthonról jön, nem kapkodta el a lemenetelt. Beugrott a mosdóba, hogy egy kicsit felfrissítse magát. Majd elindult a sürgősségi felé. Először Cuddy-t pillantotta meg. Sosem látta még ennyire nyúzottnak, és kétségbeesettnek. Belépett a szobába, és az ágyhoz sétált.

- Mi a helyzet? - kérdezte.

- Kezd magához térni. - mondta Cuddy, egykedvűen.

- Komolyan ezért csipogtattatok meg?

- Nem, de Cameron szerint a májával van egy kis gond. Meg van nagyobbodva.

- Vérzés?

- Az nincs, hála az égnek.

- Gondolom kapott rá egy-két rúgást. Ha felébred, okosabbak leszünk, de addig nem tudok mit tenni. A tarkója? Koponya rendben?

- Csak zúzódás. Egyszerűen nem értem mi történhetett. Annyit mondott reggel, hogy van egy új megbízása, de ennyi. Cuddy-nak elcsuklott a hangja és lerogyott az ágy mellett lévő székbe.

House mellé állt és kezét a vállára tette.

- Nem lesz semmi gond, felébred, pár napig még szenved majd az agyrázkódás miatt, de rendbe fog jönni. - mondta, a magára erőltetett nyugodtsággal. Ő jól tudta, hogy ez nem csak egy rablótámadás, vagy véletlen baleset, ez már fenyegetés. Simán ki is nyírhatták volna. De nem mondhatott semmit, Cuddy így is épp eléggé ki volt borulva.

Lucas szeme lassan nyílni kezdett. Cuddy azonnal felpattant és a kezét szorongatva, könnyeivel küszködve mosolygott a férfire.

- Szia! Ám amikor Lucas szemébe nézett, a mosolya ijedtségbe ment át. House! Nézd a szemét.

- Mi van vele? A diagnoszta közelebb lépett és felhúzta Lucas szemhéját, akkor látta meg hogy a férfi szeme besárgult. A mája kezd leállni. - mondta komoly hangon.

- Mi okozhatja? - kérdezte Cuddy.

- Fogalmam sincs, de kiderítjük, vitesd fel az osztályra, behívom a csapatot. Addig is csináltassatok Chase-el egy májbiopsziát, talán okosabbak leszünk. Persze csak, ha nincs jobb ötleted.

- Bízom benned, én most képtelen vagyok józanul gondolkodni.

House felment az irodájába és azonnal írogatni kezdte az eddigi tényeket, tüneteket a fehér táblára.

TRAUMA

FEJSÉRÜLÉS

ESZMÉLETVESZTÉS

MEGNAGYOBBODOTT MÁJ

BESÁRGULT SZEMEK

Mikor a teamje belépett az irodába, csodálkozva néztek Housera és az akták után nyúltak.

- Gondolom, fontos beteg lehet, ha maga már itt van és nélkülünk elkezdte. - mondta Foreman.

- Lucas Dougles? Az a Lucas Dougles? - kérdezte 13.

- Igen, kedvenc főnökünk, kedvenc pasiját megtámadták az este. Leütötték és valószínűleg kapott még néhány ütést, vagy rúgást, de ha túlestek az első megrökönyödésen vethetnének egy pillantást a tünetekre. Hajrá!

- De kik voltak? - kérdezte Taub.

- Attól változik valami, ha megtudja? Hamarabb rájön mi a baja? Mert ha nem, akkor inkább kussoljon és hagyja gondolkodni a többieket.

- Ebben nincs semmi rejtélyes. Megverték, megsérült a mája, a feje, agyrázkódása van. Mit keresünk? - szólt közbe Foreman magabiztosan.

- Pl. hogy mitől sárgult be a szeme. - bökte oda House.

- Mondom, megsérült a mája, gondolom, nem működik 100%-san. Lehet, hogy vérzik.

- Mi van, maga nem tud olvasni, nem vérzik és nincs rajta látható sérülés, a méretét leszámítva.

- Attól, hogy a teszteken nem látszik, még vérezhet. Mi van, ha nem kifelé vérzik?

De választ már nem kapott, mert House telefonja csörögni kezdett.

- House! Mennyire súlyos? Mit mutat a röntgen? Értem. Letette a telefont, majd a tábla felé fordult és a következőt írta fel rá.

NEHÉZLÉGZÉS

- Új tünet! Nehézlégzés, nem súlyos, de azért fontos lehet. Nincs bordatörés, bár zúzódások vannak a mellkasán.

- Akkor nem csoda, hogy nehezen lélegzik. - szólalt meg újra 13.

- Minden megmagyarázható a támadással! - kezdte újra Foreman.

- Jó, akkor ne csináljanak semmit, én megyek és beszélek vele. Ha mégis eszükbe jut valami, tudják, hol vagyok.

House belépett a helyiségbe és meglepődve látta, hogy Cuddy nincs sehol. Odament Lucashoz és leült a székre.

- Hé! Idióta! Beszélnünk kell!

- House. Kösz, hogy...

- Ez még ráér. Használjuk ki, hogy Cuddy nincs itt. Mondd el részletesen, hogy mid fáj, mennyire, hogyan, mindent, ami fontos lehet.

Lucas sorolni kezdte, a tüneteit, de nem igazán mondott semmi újat House számára.

- Hol van Cuddy? - kérdezte a diagnoszta.

- Elküldtem kávéért, hogy egy kicsit mozogjon, mert már láttam rajta, hogy totál ki van.

- Jól tetted. Miért fogdosod folyton a nyakad?

- Fáj, éget, meg viszket is. Biztos, meghorzsoltam, amikor leütöttek.

- Ja, vagy elfertőződött a varrat. Na, mutasd! House közelebb ment és a véraláfutást vizsgálgatta, meg a varratokat, amikor észrevett egy apró kis kipirosodott pontot. Végigsimította és megkérdezte Lucastól:

- Itt érzed az égető, viszketést?

- Igen, valahol ott, de miért fontos ez?

House elővette a telefonját és tárcsázott.

- Toxicológiát, de azonnal! Lucast megmérgezték. Tűszúrás nyom van a nyakán. Igyekezzenek, mielőtt végleg kinyiffan a mája.

- Mi, megmérgeztek? Mi lesz ha leáll a májam?

- Az nem lenne jó, mert az átültetésig nem biztos, hogy kibírnád, de rajta vagyunk, remélhetőleg nem akartak valóban megölni, csak rád ijeszteni.

- Ne szólj Lisának! Semmi szükség rá, hogy most összeomoljon.

- OK. De tudod, hogy hamar rá fog jönni?

- Remélhetőleg addigra kiderítítek mi a megoldás.

House az irodájában ült és várta a toxicológia eredményét. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a cetli szövegét. "Sok sikert a felépüléshez, te rohadék" Rá kellett volna jönnöm, hogy ez célzás, gondolta magában. Lehet, hogy emiatt már későn vettem észre a mérgezés jeleit. Mi van ha már nem segíthetünk rajta, Cuddy örökre meggyűlöl. Az rosszabb lenne, mint ami most van.

Ekkor Chase jelent meg egy kis vigyorral az arcán.

- Tetrahidro-naftalin. -mondta.

House megkönnyebbült.

- Kezdjék el a semlegesítést!

- Már elkezdtük, helyre fog jönni.

- Cuddynak szóltak?

- Persze. Kicsit megnyugodott és nagyon hálás.

- Remek, mondják meg neki, hogy hazamentem. Holnap, majd megkeresem. Ha valami mégis közbejönne, hívjanak!

Majd felkapta a táskáját és elindult haza. Megállt még egy pillanatra és az üvegfalon keresztül nézte, ahogy Cuddy végre mosolyog. Ettől ő is elmosolyodott egy pillanatra és úgy indult tovább. De mégis úgy döntött, hogy bemegy Lucashoz. Belépett a szobába és ennyit mondott:

- Beszélnem kell Lucassal. Örülnék, ha magunkra hagynátok.

A többiek csodálkozva néztek, és elindultak, csak Cuddy nem mozdult.

- Miről van szó House? - kérdezte a nő.

- Ezt Lucassal kell megbeszélnem, majd ha ő úgy érzi, akkor elmondja neked. Ne aggódj semmi, ami a mérgezéssel lenne kapcsolatos. Csak néhány dolgot meg akarok beszélni vele.

- Rendben van. - mondta Cuddy, majd kiment a folyosóra.

- House! Mit nem hallhat Lisa? Nagyon komolynak tűnsz. - kérdezte Lucas.

- Mert az is. Belegondoltál, mekkora szerencséd, szerencsétek volt?

- Igen, meg is halhattam volna, felfogtam, de erre nélküled is rájöttem.

- Én most nem erről beszélek. Tessék, itt a kis üzeneted. Olvasgasd csak! Itt várt egy kicsit, majd így folytatta:

- Na sejted már, mire gondolok?

- Nem tudom. - elég kába vagyok még. - válaszolt Lucas.

- Most még csak téged bántottak, de mi lett volna, ha nem állnak meg? Mi van, ha legközelebb nem csak téged, hanem Cuddyt, vagy esetleg Rachelt kapják el? Gondolkodj el ezen, mielőtt a következő ügyedet elvállalod.

És mondok neked még valamit, ha miattad bajuk lesz, én magam öllek meg!


	2. Chapter 2

II. Elhatározás.

House kilépett az üvegajtón és a folyosón várakozó Cuddy, azonnal elé pattant. A férfi csak nézett, várta, hogy mi fog történni, de a nő sem tudott mit mondani. Végül egyszerre kezdték volna a mondandójukat.

- Most… Köszö…

- Ok. Mondd előbb te. – szólalt meg a nő.

- Csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy most hazamegyek.

- Mi? Nem mehetsz haza, még csak egy óra, ha jól tudom ötig tart a munkaidőd.

- Az se érdekel, ha még csak reggel tíz van, kicsit fárasztó volt a pasidat megmenteni! Szóval, most nem érdekel a hatalmi játszma, lelépek és kész! –mondta House kissé ingerülten.

Cuddy belegondolt, hogy valóban nem lehetett éppen egyszerű House számára pont Lucast kezelni és már-már bűntudatos hangon válaszolt.

- Rendben van, de előbb még elmondhatnád, hogy miről beszéltetek odabent.

- Az csak kettőnkre tartozik, illetve, bizonyos nézőpontból rád is, de majd ő elmondja, ha úgy látja jónak. Holnap után találkozunk. – fejezte be a mondandóját és elindult a lift felé.

- A nő még utána sietett és mielőtt a liftajtó becsukódhatott volna odakiáltott a férfinek.

- House!

A férfi botjával elérte, hogy ne csukódjon be az ajtó.

- Igen? – kérdezte.

- Köszönöm. - szólt oda Cuddy és egy hálás mosolyt küldött az egykedvűen maga elé bámuló orvos felé.

- Te nem tartozol semmivel. – válaszolta, majd elengedte a lift ajtót és miután az becsukódott, végre szabadnak érezte magát.

Kilépett az épületből és a parkolóhelyéhez igyekezett, ám az autó nem volt sehol. Ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy az este az épület előtt hagyta és azóta sem ment vissza, hogy elálljon vele. Visszanézett, de ott sem látta. Rögtön tudta, hogy valószínűleg elvontatták, és ettől totálisan kiborult. Botjával óriásit csapott a táblára, ami egy hangos reccsenés kíséretében darabjaira hullott. Elbotorkált a legközelebbi padhoz és leült, amíg taxit hívott. Rövid várakozás után, már a kocsiban ült és hazavitette magát. Belépett a lakásba, ledobta táskáját és lerogyott a hatalmas előtérben lévő heverőre. Mikor egy kis levegőhöz jutott, a gondolatok csak úgy kavarogtak a fejében. Az elmúlt nap eseményeinek emlékképei megrohanták elméjét és nem tudott szabadulni tőlük. Pedig mindenre vágyott most, csak arra nem, hogy gondolkodnia kelljen. Felállt és a bárszekrényhez sántikált. Elővett egy poharat és egy üveg Bourbont, majd töltött magának és rögtön lezúdította torkán. Aztán újabb adagot löttyintett a pohárba és a zongorához sétált vele. Leült és játszani kezdett. Nem is igazán figyelt arra, hogy milyen dallamot játszik, gyakorlott kezeinek nem volt már szüksége irányításra, önálló életet éltek. Emiatt, viszont House még mindig nem szabadult meg az őt nyomasztó gondolatoktól. Ivott még egy-két pohárkával, majd a zenélést is megunta, mérgesen csapta le a zongora fedelét, ami nem sűrűn fordult elő vele. Kezében poharával a szobájába ment és végignyúlt az ágyán. Lába egyre erőteljesebben sajgott, mint ha tucatnyi tűvel szurkálnák. Kezdte egyre rosszabbul érezni magát, forgott vele a szoba, ami a rövid idő alatt legurított tetemes mennyiségű Whiskyt figyelembe véve nem is volt meglepő. Hamarosan a legjobb dolog történt vele, elnyomta az álom.

Reggelig fel sem ébredt, még akkor sem, amikor Wilson estefelé hazaért és rákukkantott.

Kinyitotta a szemeit és úgy érezte, mint ha két feje lenne, de a belső valamiért szét akarta feszíteni a külsőt. Észrevette a mellette álló üveget, és mint ha az tehetne mindenről egy undorodó fintor kíséretében becsúsztatta az ágy alá. Nagy nehezen kicsoszogott a mosdóba, hogy egy langyos zuhannyal enyhítse kínjait, majd mikor már kicsit csökkenni érezte a fájdalmat, visszament a szobájába. Leült az ágyra és csak nézett maga elé, ám ekkor a szeme sarkában egy kis dobozkát vett észre. Benyúlt a kis résbe, a szekrény és az ágy közé és remegő kézzel emelte fel az ismerős narancssárga üvegcsét majd a párnájára dobta. Kétségbeesetten kezdett kutatni az emlékei közt a tegnap délutánról, de nem sikerült előkotornia az eseményeket. Valahol a zongora és a szobája között félúton a memóriája feladta a harcot. Vihar sebesen kapkodta magára a ruháit, majd zsebre vágta az üvegcsét és motorra pattant. Meg sem állt Dr. Nolan rendelőéig. Mikor a férfi kilépett az irodából és meglátta Houset rögtön tudta, hogy komoly baj lehet. Összeráncolta szemöldökét és odaintett, hogy menjen be.

- House! Minek köszönhetem a váratlan látogatást? Eddig legalább egy telefont megeresztett, mielőtt betoppant. – mondta Dr. Nolan.

A diagnoszta csak ült ott egy darabig és a földet bámulta, majd a férfi szemébe nézett, előhúzta zsebéből a Vicodin-os üveget és letette az asztalra. Nolan a kezébe vette és forgatni kezdte, majd így szólt.

- Nincs kinyitva. De abból, ahogy önre nézek, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy …… és ekkor House a szavába vágott.

- Hogy volt-e több is? A baj az, hogy én sem. Ezért vagyok itt.

- Mi a fene történt? És egyáltalán minek tartogatja még ezt a házában?

- Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ott van. Nem emlékszek, hogy honnan szedtem elő. Hazamentem, leittam magam és reggel ezt találtam a szobám padlóján.

- Jól van. Elmondom, mit teszünk. Most szépen elmegyünk és csinálunk egy vizelet tesztet. Ha jól végeztük a dolgunkat, akkor remélhetőleg negatív lesz. Aztán visszajövünk, és szépen elmeséli, hogy mi borította ki ennyire. – mondta Nolan, majd felállt, hogy elinduljanak. De house nem mozdult.

- És mi van, ha pozitív lesz? – kérdezte, hangjában nyugtalansággal.

- Azt majd kitaláljuk akkor.

Elballagtak a mosdóig, és az orvos House kezébe nyomta a kis műanyag pohárkát, amit menet közben vett magához. A diagnoszta kivételesen kifogások nélkül, hátat fordított és ott a mosdó közepén megtöltötte az edénykét. Szó nélkül átnyújtotta Nolannek és visszasétált az irodába. Feszülten várta, hogy orvosa visszatérjen, aki nem sokkal később meg is tette ezt.

- Nos? – érdeklődött house.

- Türelem, ez nem a Princeton-Plainsboro, hogy öt perc alatt kész is a teszt. – mosolygott Nolan. Ám, amíg várunk, igazán elmesélhetné, mi történt.

- Hülyeség az egész. –bökte oda House.

- Nézze, ha nem mondja el, nem tudok segíteni. Eddig bevált, ha beszélt a problémáiról, szóval hallgatom.

- Annyi minden történt az utóbbi időben, és annyira gyorsan, hogy már nem tudom kézben tartani.

- Ha jól sejtem Dr. Cuddynak jelentős szerepe van a problémáiban, igaz?

- Honnan tud…… áá Wilson. Sejtettem, hogy kapcsolatban vannak.

- Ne tereljen megint. Wilson csak segíteni akar, és igen rendszeresen beszélünk. De mivel vele sem teljesen őszinte, inkább csak tájékoztat bizonyos történésekről. Térjünk vissza Dr. Cuddyhoz. Hogy állnak most egymással?

- Röviden, sehogy.

- És nem röviden?

- Hogy maga mennyire kiszámítható! Jól van. Mikor visszamentem dolgozni, hamar rájöttem, hogy tetszik nekem, de mire ezt vele is közöltem volna, kiderült, hogy van valakije. Ráadásul ismertem is a fickót.

- Hogy reagált erre?

- Milyen hülye kérdés ez, mégis mit gondol? Meg tudtam volna ölni mind kettőt.

- Még sem tett semmit, ha jól gondolom?

- Egy ideig csak sajnáltam magam, de aztán elhatároztam, hogy szétválasztom őket. Aztán mikor ez sem jött össze a munkába menekültem, és amikor csak lehetett, kiakasztottam Cuddyt.

- Értem. Szóval újabb csalódás érte és megint rosszul kezelte.

- Valami olyasmi. Aztán jött Wilson hülyesége ezzel a rohadt májátültetéssel, de erről is beszámolt gondolom.

- Igen. De az végülis jól sült el, ha jól tudom.

Ekkor kopogásra lettek figyelmesek, egy nővér Nolan asztalához lépett és kezébe adta a teszteredményt. A férfi átfutotta azt, majd letette maga elé.

- Mondja már, mi van! – türelmetlenkedett House.

- Előbb még válaszolnia kell egy utolsó kérdésre. Mi történt tegnap? Amiket eddig elmondott, azok már régebbi történések, de tegnap mitől borult ki?

- Egyezzünk meg, maga elmondja, mi van a papíron, én pedig elmesélem, amire kíváncsi.

Nolan Érezte, hogy csapdába akarja csalni, és ha elmondja neki az eredményt, akkor már semmit sem tud kiszedni belőle.

- Azt hiszem nincs egyezkedési pozícióban. – nézett komolyan a diagnosztára.

- Függő vagyok ember! Komolyan ki akar készíteni? – dühöngött most már House, de a férfi csak ült, kezeit a papíron pihentetve.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! Lucas, aki Cuddy pasija, belekeveredett valami sötét ügybe és leütötték. Engem hívott fel, hogy vigyem be a kórházba. Aztán kiderült, hogy meg is mérgezték, jobban mondva én rájöttem és ezzel megmentettem az életét. De, őszintén szólva, inkább hagytam volna kinyiffanni. Most már elégedett, mindent tud, halljam azt a rohadt eredményt!

- Úgy tűnik jól haladunk, ugyanis negatív lett. – mondta a férfi és átnyújtotta a papírt Housenak.

- Ja, minden szép és jó, épp csak azt nem tudom, hogy most mi a francot csináljak!

- Nem látok semmi leküzdhetetlen problémát. Az, hogy a történtek ellenére is segítettl, és megoldotta az esetét jelzi, hogy jól kezelte a helyzetet. Az meg, hogy a reggeli események után hozzám fordult, és ahogy láttam, eléggé kétségbeesve, azt jelenti, hogy nem akar újra visszaesni és gyógyszerhez nyúlni. Viszont végig kell gondolnia, hogy mit is akar tulajdonképpen. Az egyértelmű, hogy a főnöke iránti érzései befolyásolják a döntéseit, ráadásul többségében a rossz irányba.

El kell döntenie, hogy mit szeretne vele kezdeni.

- Mit nem mond! Mi sem egyszerűbb, amikor minden nap beszélnem kell vele, és nézni, ahogy mással indul haza. Nem akarom bántani, de valahogy mindig a legrosszabbat hozza ki belőlem.

- Tudom, hogy mi kell önnek. Egy kis időre lenne szüksége, hogy tisztázza magában a dolgokat. De ehhez akarnia kell, és dolgozni rajta. Elmehetne valahová, egy-két hétre, ahol egyedül végigrághatja magában a helyzetet. Aztán majd átbeszéljük újra, hogy mire jutott.

- Mégis hova a francba menjek!

- Majd kitalálja, de ha úgy dönt, hogy elmegy, holnap indulnia kell. Nem tartom jó ötletnek halogatni.

- Nem hiszem, hogy a munkahelyemen ennek örülnének. Pláne ha szó nélkül lépek le. Épp elég problémát okozok nekik így is.

- Ezt majd én elintézem, beszélek Dr. Cuddyval és ha kell, a vezetőséggel is.

- Remek, még ki sem léptem az ajtón, már is rohan pletykálkodni.

- Akármennyire is elcseszett orvosnak tart, azért még tudom mi a titoktartás. Csak tájékoztatom őket arról, hogy szabadságra küldtem, mert így ítéltem jónak. Vagy, nem teszünk semmit és legközelebb talán már nem lesz ekkora szerencséje. Akkor viszont soha többet nem praktizálhat.

House bólintott egyet, mint aki belemegy az alkuba, de fogalma sem volt mitévő legyen. Kisétált az épület mögötti parkba és egy padra feküdt. Szeretett ilyen helyeken gondolkodni. Újabb két hét a kórház, rejtvények, Wilson és persze Cuddy nélkül. Tudta, hogy Nolannek igaza van és elhatározásra kell jutnia, a további terveivel kapcsolatban és ehhez valóban el kell innen szabadulnia. Csak azt nem tudta, hová is mehetne. Sosem volt az a nyaralós típus. Minden esetre azt már eldöntötte, hogy elmegy. Elsétált, vissza a motorjához, hogy haza induljon. Felült és fejébe húzta a bukósisakot. Egy pillantást vetett a buszmegállóra, ahonnan nemrég hazafelé indult, amikor megakadt a szeme a megálló oldalán, egy képen. Abban a pillanatban már kész is volt a terve a következő két hétre. Hazahajtott és lázas pakolásba kezdett. El akart készülni, mielött Wilson hazaér a munkából. Elintézett még néhány telefont, ami a tervezett utazásához volt szükséges, és elégedetten dőlt hátra.

Másnap Cuddy az irodájában ült és a költségvetést tanulmányozta, amikor Dr. Foreman kopogtatott az ajtaján.

- Üdv! Dr. Cuddy! Nem tudja, hol lehet House?

- Azt ne mondja, hogy még nem jött be? Én megölöm ezt a ....de végül nem mondta ki, ami eszébe jutott. Felemelte a telefont és bepötyögött pár számot. - Itt Dr. Cuddy, Dr House az épületben van? Értem, tehát nem látta megjönni, köszönöm. Nem jött be. - mondta a nő Foremannek. Amint megtudok valamit, szólok önöknek, addig végezzék a dolgukat. Megvárta, amíg a férfi elhagyja az irodáját és újra tárcsázott, ám a vonal túlsó végén nem jelentkezett senki. Még egy utolsó kísérletet tett és egy újabb számot hívott.

- Hello Wilson! Itt Cuddy, át tudnál jönni pár percre? Rendben.

Kis idő múlva Wilson lépett be hozzá.

- Hello Cuddy! Miben segíthetek? -kérdezte.

- Nem tudod hol van House? Állítólag nem jött ma be.

- Érdekes. Este azt mondta, hogy ma dolgozik és korán lefeküdt. Reggel ugyan nem találkoztunk, de ez nem szokatlan, hisz én általában korábban jövök be. Próbáltad hívni?

- Igen, de nem veszi fel. Komolyan mondom, nem értem miért akar a sírba vinni. Az igazgató tanács így is árgus szemmel figyeli, mikor ad valami okot, hogy kirúghassák.

- Az lesz a legjobb, ha hazamegyek és megnézem.

- Rendben, és mondd meg neki, hogy ha nem tólja be a képét akkor..... de megint nem tudta befejezni a mondatát, mert kopogtattak az iroda ajtaján.

Wilson arcára kiült a döbbenet, amikor Dr. Nolant megpillantotta. A férfi odalépett hozzá és kezet nyújtott.

- Üdv, Dr. Wilson. Majd a nő felé fordult. Ha nem tévedek, akkor ön minden bizonnyal Dr. Cuddy. Én Dr. Nolan vagyok. House kezelőorvosa.

- Nagyon örvendek, ugye nincs valami probléma Dr. House-al? kérdezte az igazgatónő kicsit bizonytalanul és rossz előérzete támadt.

- Tulajdon képpen jó is, hogy mindketten itt vannak, majd leült a székre. Dr. House tegnap meglátogatott, hogy is fogalmazzak, meglehetősen zaklatott állapotban, és nem mellesleg másnaposan. Ami, mint azt sejtik, az antidepresszánsok mellett nem tesz túl jót a szervezetnek. De nem ez a fő probléma, hanem hogy egy doboz Vicodin-t is elővett a zsebéből, mikor faggatni kezdtem, hogy mi okból keresett meg.

Cuddy és Wilson hol egymásra, hol Dr. Nolanre tekintgettek, olyan rémülettel az arcukon, mint ha szellemet látnának. Majd Wilson tette fel a kérdést, amire mind a ketten kíváncsiak voltak.

- Tehát visszaszokott?

- Egyelőre nem. Leteszteltük, és negatív lett, de nem állt messze tőle. Nem is emlékezett honnan szedte elő és volt-e még ezen a dobozon kívül. - válaszolt a férfi, és látta a két emberen, hogy teljesen felzaklatja őket ez a hír.

- Viszont az, hogy felismerte, hogy ez egy probléma és eljött, hogy megbeszélje velem, jó jel a továbbiakra nézve. - folytatta, hogy kicsit csillapítsa a kedélyeket.

- Azt tudja, hogy hol van most? Nem jött be dolgozni és kezdünk aggódni, mivel Wilsonnak tegnap azt mondta, hogy bejön. - érdeklődött Cuddy.

- Ez nem lep meg. És igazság szerint ezért vagyok itt. Sikerült megtudnom pár dolgot, hogy mi borította ki és azt, hogy milyen események vezettek a tegnapi látogatásig. De ezeket, mint tudják nem áll módomban megosztani önökkel. Viszont úgy láttam helyesnek, hogy - utólagos engedelmével Dr. Cuddy - legjobb lenne, ha most egy kis időre kiszakadna innen és elutazna.

- De még is meddig? A vezetőség nem fogja tűrni, hogy House kénye-kedvére járjon be dolgozni. Akár mennyire is ki van borulva.

- Két hét. Ennyit beszéltünk meg. Ha a korháznak szüksége van rá, akkor sajnos kénytelenek lesznek elfogadni, hogy még előfordulnak mélypontok Dr. Housenál. Minden esetre, bár fontos neki a munkája, de a visszaeséstől még inkább fél, mint attól, hogy elveszíti az állását. Ha visszaszokik, akkor nem csak ezt a munkát veszíti el, de soha többet nem dolgozhatna, mint orvos.

- Ez igaz. Ebbe viszont végleg belebolondulna. - tanakodott Wilson.

- Sajnálom, hogy ilyen kellemetlen híreket hoztam. Most mennem kell, de bármikor a rendelkezésükre állok. Még annyit, hogy e-mailen elérhető lesz, ha esetleg üzennének neki.

- Értjük, és köszönjük, hogy elfáradt hozzánk és tájékoztatott. - szólt Cuddy, majd elköszöntek egymástól.

Mikor Dr. Nolan elhagyta az irodát, Cuddy és Wilson még percekig nem tudott megszólalni. Mind kettejük azon gondolkodott, vajon ők-e a hibásak. Tudták, hogy ez a Lucas féle incidens volt a végső lökés, de nem is sejtették, hogy ennyire megviselte barátjukat.

- Észre sem vettem, hogy ennyire kiborult, bár ha belegondolok a tegnap estén kívül nem is nagyon találkoztunk. - mondta végül Wilson.

- Nem a te hibád. Ha nem lenne ilyen átkozottul makacs és legalább veled megbeszélné a problémáit.

- De legalább már tudjuk, hogy baj van és hogy segítséget kért. De azért kíváncsi lennék, hogy milyen eseményekről beszélhetett Nolan.

- Nem tudom, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy én is szerepeltem köztük.

- Kár ezen rágódnunk. Remélem, tényleg használ majd neki ez a kis kiruccanás, akár hol is van. De addig, nem tehetünk semmit, így ha nem haragszol visszamennék dolgozni.

- Menj csak, nekem is rengeteg dolgom van. De kétlem, hogy koncentrálni tudnék. Viszlát, Wilson! -köszönt el, és még mielőtt eluralkodhatott volna rajta a bűntudat, visszatért a pénzügyek és számok bonyolult világába.

Utószó: Ez most így sikerült. Most jönne ugye az a rész, hogy House hova megy két hétre és mit csinál. Ez az, amit még én sem tudok, de legalább már ő tudja :) , igyekszem mihamarabb kitalálni.

Köszi, hogy olvastátok.


	3. Chapter 3

III. Két hét.

Miközben Cuddy, Wilson és Dr. Nolan ezen a meglehetősen feszült és aggasztó beszélgetésen mentek keresztül, House már a PAN-AM Chicago-i járatán ült és elégedett mosollyal az arcán várta, hogy végre megkezdhesse nem rövid túráját. A gép leszállt és a reptéri procedúra után a férfi taxiba ült. A jellegzetes sárga kocsi megállt, House fizetett, majd belépett az üzletbe.

- Helló! Dr. Gregory House vagyok. - mondta a pult mögött álló fura kinézetű fickónak.

- Áh, igen, már vártam önt! -válaszolta, majd intett neki, hogy kövesse.

Hátramentek a bolt mögötti kis udvarra.

- Ez lenne az.

- Király! Housenak a szava is elállt, amikor meglátta a metál feketén csillógó, króm küllős, hatalmas Harley-Davidson túramotort.

- Mit is mondott mennyi ideig kell? - kérdezte a boltos.

- 12 nap, ha minden a terv szerint megy. - válaszolta.

- Megkérdezhetem, hová készül? Már csak azért is, hogy tudjam hol adja majd le a kis drágát.

Mire House csak ennyit mondott, Route 66.

Elintézték még a papírokat és beszerzett még egy-két motoros kelléket. (csizma, nadrág stb.) Majd, nem túl nagy csomagját felrögzítette a motor hátuljára. Beindította a gépet és hosszú másodpercekig csak hallgatta annak mélyen duruzsoló, erőteljes hangját, míg végül kifordult az utcára és megkezdte túráját.

A városból kiérve, azonnal a legendás 66-os úton találta magát, ami keresztülszeli az Egyesült Államokat kelet-nyugati irányban Chicagotól-Los Angelesig. Fiatalabb korában sokszor elhatározta, hogy végigmotorozik rajta, de sosem kerített rá sort. De most végre megteheti. Ez az út a megszállott motorosok mekkája. Ma már szinte csak túristák és megszállottak használják, mivel az újonnan épült autópályák tehermentesítették a forgalomtól. Így a 66-os utat, sok helyen szellemvárosok övezik, a harmincas évek végén épült benzinkutakkal, gyorsétkezdékkel.

Úgy készült, hogy aznap nyugott tempóban elcsorog St. Louiseig, addig is szokja a motort. Nem tervezte meg részletesen az utat, ez nem is egy olyan túra, amit percről-percre be lehet osztani. Majd ellesz útmenti kis motelekben és ha megéhezik, beül valamelyik régi kis motoros kajáldába, van belőle elég. Lassan haladt St. Louis felé, időnként megállt, ha valami érdekes dolgot látott, és fotózgatott, hogy legyen mit küldenie Wilsonnak. Arra gondolt, hogy amilyen gyakran csak tud ír neki, és beszámol az élményeiről. Persze némi hátsó szándékkel, hogy megtudja, mi történik otthon, amíg ő távol van.

Az első estét egy lepukkant kis motelben töltötte, a város határától nem messze. Lepakolt, beült egy sörre egy kis bárba, majd lefeküdt. Kimerítette az egész napos út, az indulás izgalmai.

Az első e-mail megírására a negyedik este szánta rá magát, ekkor talált végre egy olyan motelt, ami nem túl drága, még is elég jól felszerelt. Még mosógép is volt, bepakolta hát a szennyesét, majd bekapcsolta laptop-ját, és pötyögni kezdett.

Helló Jimmyfiú!

Üdvözletem innen, hol is vagyok? Ja, Tulsából. Mostanra biztos túl vagytok a kezdeti sokkon, amit Dr. Nolan látogatása okozott, és azon töritek a fejetek, hogy mi történhetett. Hát most szólok, hogy ne tegyétek. Rajta vagyok, a megoldáson.

Megigértem Nolannek, hogy amikor tudok jelentkezek, hát most megteszem. Látom magam előtt az arcod, ahogy azt mondod: House nyögd már ki hol vagy és mit csinálsz!

Motorozok Jimmy, végig a 66-os úton, egészen LA-ig. Hihetetlen, hogy végre rászántam magam. Rengeteget fényképezek, majd csatolom azokat is. A lényeg, hogy remekül vagyok, ha nem kellene aludnom is néha, akár napokig is mehetnék úgy, hogy senkivel sem találkozok. Néha egy-két motoros elhúz mellettem, vagy épp szemben de ennyi. Csend és nyugalom. Ez a legjobb hely a gondolkodásra. Nem tudom mikor írok legközelebb, de majd kerítek rá alkalmat.

Megírhatnád mi a helyzet otthon, ja és üzenem Cuddynak, hogy hiányoznak az ikrek :D

üdv: House!

Rákattintott a küldés opcióra és elégedetten dőlt hátra. Kicsit még szörfölgetett a neten, megnézte mi vár rá a következő pár napban. Ölében a gép, mellette, hatalmas USA motoros térkép kiterítve, és kezében az elengedhetetlen filccel, bejelölgette, hol érdemes megállnia. Megtervezte hol fog megszállni, és hogy hol tud majd legközelebb felcsatlakozni a hálóra. Kiteregette ruháit a szoba erre alkalmas pontjaira, és elindult körülnézni egy kicsit.

Másnap kora reggel indult, és Amarillo felé vette az irányt. A mellette elsuhanó táj változásából is tudni lehetett, ha éppen átlépett egyik államból egy másikba. Illinoisban inkább a mezőgazdasági földek voltak jellemzőek, majd jött a dimbes-dombos Missouri. Oklahoma mindezek váltakozása, míg végül belépve Texasba az igazi vadnyugati érzés járta át. Amarilloban töltötte az estét, és végre egy igazi szállodában vett ki szobát. Két napot és egy éjszakát tervezett itt tölteni, mivel kezdett kicsit elfáradni az állandó vezetéstől és a kényelmetlen motelszobákban töltött éjszakáktól. Fiatal korában egy sátorral készült nekivágni, de most rá kellett, hogy jöjjön, nem mai gyerek már. Lába meglepően jól viselte az utat, csak ritkán, ébredés után érezte, hogy tiltakozik az újabb hosszú nap ellen, de amint motorra ült, már enyhült is a kín.

Első dolga az volt, hogy egy hatalmas kád forró vízben áztatta magát. Rengeteg dolog járt a fejében, de most nem akart elmenekülni előlük. Végre eljutott odáig, hogy valóban végiggondolja az elmúlt néhány hónap történéseit. Az út kicsit több, mint felét már megtette, ahogy a felgyülemlett problémák nagy részét is átrágta már. Egy valami volt, amit még mindíg nem tudott lezárni magában, nem tudta hogy mitévő legyen, és pedig a Cuddy dilemma. A következő hat nap céljául, ennek a kérdésnek a megoldását tűzte ki.

A hosszúra nyúlt fürdőzés után, megnyitotta e-mail fiókját és nem kellett csalódnia, egy Wilsontól kapott üzenet várta. Jól érezte magát egyedül, de azért hiányoztak neki a megszokott, otthoni dolgok. Egy csibészes mosoly kiséretében nyitotta meg a levelet.

Helló House!

Üdv a PPTH-ból :)

Tudom nem olyan érdekes, mint Tulsa, vagy ahol éppen most jársz, de nekem ez jutott. Itt minden rendben van, a csapatod éppen egy beteget próbál eltenni láb alól, de ne aggódj nélküled ez sem sikerül nekik :)

Az a motor akkora, hogy nem értem, egyáltalán hogyan sikerül rajta maradnod. Remek képeket küldtél, szinte ott éreztem magam. Jó lenne, minél gyakrabban levelet kapni tőled, de tudom, hogy nehézkes.

Megint keresztül láttál rajtunk, mert tényleg nagyon aggódunk miattad. Tudom, hogy nem fogod elmondani a valódi okokat, de azért reménykedek, hogy talán egyszer. Várom következő beszámolódat, addig is érezd jól magad!

Wilson

ui: Az ikrek üzenik, hogy nagyon jól elvannak nélküled is :)

House néhányszor átolvasta még a levelet, de csalódott volt, amiért Wilson Cuddy-t meg sem említi. Leszámítva persze, hogy aggódik. Az utóirat pedig egyenesen dühítette. Látta maga előtt a nő arcát, mikor ezt üzente Wilsonon keresztül. " Ja, rendszeresen karban vannak tartva" gondolta magában, de még mielőtt teljesen felhúzhatta volna ezen az agyát, inkább nekilátott megírni a válaszát.

Hello Wilson!

Örültem a levelednek, de azért kicsit bővebbre is szabhattad volna. A csapat biztos nélkülem is boldogul, volt már rá példa ugye. Mondtam, hogy nem kell aggódnotok miattam. Gondolom inkább azon rágódtok, hogy mit tehettetek volna. Semmit, ez az én hülyeségem, de most nem megyek bele. Bár, ha Cuddy lefeküdt volna velem, az lehet, hogy segített volna :) De nem akarom elviccelni. Tényleg rendesen kétségbeestem attól a rohadt vicodinos doboztól. Mielőtt elfelejtem, át kéne nézned a holmimat, nem maradt-e még valahol belőle. Nem akarok kockáztatni. Egyre jobban vagyok, már csak egy dolgot kell a hejére raknom, és hat nap múlva otthon is leszek.

Lucas-t gondolom már hazaengedtétek, de arra is kíváncsi vagyok, hogy reagált a vezetőség az újabb eltűnésemre. Csak, hogy feleslegesen ne siessek.

Egyébként most Amarilloban vagyok, végre normális szállodában, túl egy hatalmas fürdőzésen. Aztán jön Új Mexico, Arizona a nemzeti parkjaival és végül LA. Ha belegondolok a látványosabb fele még csak most jön. A Grand Canyon-t mindenképpen útbaejtem, de lehet, hogy néhány állomást kihagyok, mert LA-ből még el akarok ugrani valahová. Nem tudom írok-e még, talán mielőtt haza indulok. De azért te írhatsz, mert hiányzik a pletyka :)

üdv: House

Másnap kipihenten, mégis motorra pattant és meg sem állt a Grand Canyonig. Ettől a látványtól még House lélegzete is elállt. Amennyire a lába bírta felmászott és órákig szívta magába a látványt. Sose gondolta volna, hogy egyszer itt fogja nézni a naplementét. Csak azt sajnálta, hogy nincs nála legalább a gitárja. Lassan visszasétált a motorhoz, hisz elég gyorsan sötétedett és nem szeretett volna vakon motorozni az ismeretlenben.

További három nap, újabb két állam, valamint számtalan nemzeti park átmotorozása után végül Los Angelesbe ért. Hirtelen a hegyek, tavak, és erdők friss levegőjét, látványát felváltotta a nagyváros nyüzsgése, és zaja. A mammutfenyők csúcsa helyett már csak a hatalmas Hollywood feliraton akadhatott meg a szeme. Ismét szállodába ment, és egy kiadós alvás után, szaunázással, lustálkodással töltötte a napot. Elvitte a motort a helyi kirendeltségbe, és ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy lassan vége ennek a felejthetetlen kalandnak. Az utolsó uticélját repülővel közelítette meg. A gép leszállt és ő újra egyik kedvenc városában volt New Orleansban. Bepakolt a már ismert szállodába és hogy megjutalmazza magát, elment a város leghíresebb déli csirke bárjába. Nincs a világon másik hely, ahol ennyire ízletesen készítenék ezt az ételt. ( legalább is ők ezt állítják) Tele hassal tért vissza a szobájába, hogy lepihenjen a fárasztó repülőút után. Őlébe kapta laptopját, hátha Wilson küldött neki valamit. Ám meglepetésére nem tőle jött levél, hanem Cuddy-tól. A rövid döbbenet után megnyitotta a fájlt.

Helló House!

Mondhatom rendesen ránk ijesztettél már megint. Komolyan nem értem miért nem vagy képes elmondani ha problémád van, ha másnak nem is legalább Wilsonnak. De nem azért írok, hogy ezzel piszkáljalak.

Meglepődve hallottam, hogy a vezetőség miatt aggódsz. Nincs rá szükség, Dr. Nolannek sikerül egy kicsit lecsillapítania őket. Nem tudom miért, de tényleg törődik a sorsoddal, remélem ha hazaérsz megköszönöd neki.

A csapatod egész jól boldogul, kissé bizonytalanok ugyan néha, de azért mindig megtalálják megfelelő megoldást. Foreman élvezi a vezetés nyújtotta kiváltságait, mint mindig.

A képekből ítélve, amiket Wilson mutatott,

(remélem nem baj, hogy megtette) bizonyára élvezed ezt a kis pihenést, szinte már irígyellek :)

Történt valami, ami miatt kénytelen vagyok felhozni ezt a témát, mert tudom, hogy személyesen sosem tudnánk normálisan megbeszélni.

Lucas végre hazajöhetett, de meglehetősen furcsán viselkedik. Az nem lep meg, hogy a kis beszélgetésetekről ő sem hajlandó beszélni, de kitalálta, hogy nem akarja tovább folytatni ezt a magánnyomozósdit. "Nem akar holmi felszarvazott házastársak közelében bújkálva, leskelődve sunnyogni egész nap." Szó szerint ezt mondta. Egészen az utóbbi esetig imádta, amit csinál, de most úgy döntött, hogy tanulni akar és fotóriporter lesz.

Meg kell tudnom, hogy mi folyik itt, mit titkoltok előlem? Remélem megérted az aggodalmamat és hajlandó leszel reagálni.

Hamarosan találkozunk, már ha hajlandó vagy végre betolni a képed a munkahelyedre :)

Cuddy

House csak mosolygott a levél olvasása után. Lecsukta a gép fedelét és arra gondolt, hogy végre megkapta azt az információt, ami ahhoz kellett, hogy tovább lépjen utolsó problémájának megoldása felé.

Estefelé elsétált a bárba, ahol legutóbb Cuddyval járt. Szívesen emlékezett vissza, de furcsa volt neki, hogy épp ugyan oda készül, hogy végleg letisztázza magában az érzéseit. Beült a bárpulthoz, rendelt egy italt, és csak hallgatta a számára oly kedves zenét. Felidézte magában Cuddy levelét, amiből végleg kiderült számára, hogy el kell őt engednie. Abból, hogy ennyire aggódik Lucas miatt, egyértelművé vált, hogy szereti a fickót. Az pedig, hogy a férfi képes feláldozni eddigi életét, hogy megvédje Cuddyt, mutatja, hogy neki is fontos a dolog. Észre sem vette, hogy időközben elhallgatott a zene, a mellé lépő férfi megszólította.

- Elnézést, de amióta beült ide, azon gondolkodok, hogy honnan olyan ismerős?

House azonnal felismerte, hogy a férfi a trombitás a zenekarból. Elmosolyodott és kezével a zongora felé mutatott. A férfinek rögtön eszébe jutottak a dolgok.

- Tényleg, a fura fehér fickó a zongora mögül! – mondta. Én Johnny vagyok.

- Helló! Én pedig Greg. – nyújtott kezet House is.

- Hol hagytad a gyönyörű kisérődet? – kérdezte a férfi, mire House csak hörpintett egyet a poharából. - Ó, jaj, látom már, ez bizony szívprobléma. Felejtsd el öreg, inkább játszunk valamit!

- Most inkább passzolnék. – válaszolt House.

- Ne csináld már, tudod, én minden héten más nőt siratok, belefújom őket a hangszerbe és már megyek is tovább. Gyere, játszd ki magadból, utána jobb lesz hidd el. –erősködött, mire a diagnoszta nagy nehezen felállt és bólintott, hogy benne van.

Felmentek a színpadra és leült a zongora mögé. Kicsit átmozgatta ujjait, majd gondolkodás nélkül játszani kezdett. Egy viszonylag gyors, ütemes dallam volt, a zenekar többi tagja gond nélkül csatlakozott. Jól esett végre zenélni neki, hisz ritkán fordul elő, hogy ennyire hosszú ideig ne vegyen hangszert a kezébe.

Egyre jobban belerázódott, hol lassított, hol pedig gyorsabb, feszesebb tempót diktált. Annyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy észre sem vette, hogy a hangszerek szép sorban hallgatnak el mellette, és a közönség is döbbenten figyeli. Ő csak nyomta le a billentyűket sorban egymás után, ahogy az érzései diktálták. mikor végül befejezte a dalt, pár pillanat után feleszmélt és kicsit zavartan nézett körbe. A trombitás odasétált hozzá, kezet nyújtott neki és csak ennyit mondott halkan, egy megértő mosoly kíséretében.

- Mit mondjak Greg, ez a nő aztán rendesen elbánt veled.

utószó: Ezek szerint, van aki eljutott idáig :) köszi. Tudom, kissé elrugaszkodtam House karakterének személyiségétől, de végülis ez csak egy fic. Persze, én sem gondolom, hogy ezek a gondolatok valóban átfuthanának az agyán, vagy legalább is nem ilyen formában. Ez a Route 66 téma meg, csak úgy jött, viszont nem akartam túlzásba vinni az útleírást sem. Ilyen lett.


	4. Chapter 4

Nyugalom?

House gépe délután landolt, ő a pár órás repülőutat végigaludta. Az első osztály ülései kényelmesebbek voltak, mint némelyik motelszoba ágya, melyekben az elmúlt két hét alatt megfordult. Érkezésekor Wilson várta a reptéren, ahogy azt megbeszélték, még előző este. Beültek a kocsiba és a hazafele úton House megkezdte élménybeszámolóját, de viszonylag hamar odaértek, így nem sokáig jutott a mesélésben. Mielőtt beléptek volna a lakásba, Wilson megemlítette, hogy vett még pár bútort, és egyéb lakáskelléket, míg barátja távol volt, majd kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Isten hozott itthon House! - mondta.

Barátja körbetekintett, nyomát sem látta a dobozoknak, mindenfelé szekrények, polcok. Amolyan legénylakás hangulata lett a háznak, férfias színek, szögletes bútorok, Housenak tetszett ez a változás.

- Wilson, ez király! Szeretem az ilyen meglepetéseidet!

- Nincs mit House! - reagált mosolyogva. Hozattam kínait, ha éhes vagy.

- Ok. De ha nem gond, előbb lefürdök, mert úgy bűzlök, mint egy gimis fiúöltöző.

- Rendben, addig én megmelegítem.

Engedett egy nagy kád vizet, ledobálta ruháit, és csak most vette észre, hogy arca és karjai mennyivel barnábbak, mint testének többi része. Ezen jót mosolygott a tükör előtt állva, majd bemászott a kádba.

Megvacsoráztak, majd House elővette a laptopját, és megmutatta Wilsonnak a képeket, közben állomásról-állomásra elmesélte az egész utat. Persze az okokat nem említette, barátja pedig nem akart előhozakodni a kérdéssel, élvezte ezt a lelkes prezentációt. Éjfél felé járt már az idő, amikor a diagnoszta befejezte, majd elindultak lefeküdni, hisz másnap mindketten dolgoztak.

Reggel House meglepően jókedvűen indult neki a napnak, szokatlan módon, várta, hogy végre beérjen a kórházba.

- Mi újság fiatalok? A terror visszatért! - lépett be csapatához, akik szokásos reggeli elfoglaltságaikat űzték. Olvasgattak, ettek, beszélgettek.

- Üdv, House! Milyen volt az útja? - kérdezte 13.

- Remek. Csak a motor, az út, és én. Erről ennyit. Inkább mondják meg, milyen izgalmas esettel készültek nekem?

- El kell, hogy keserítsem, de két napja semmi érdekes beteg nem jött. - válaszolt Foreman.

- Ne már! Minek tartom magukat? Mindegy, úgy sem árt bevágódnom a vezetőségnél, azt hiszem, el vagyok maradva néhány rendelési órával. Ha még is szükség lenne rám, lent leszek a klinikán. Ezt addig nézegethetik, ha gondolják. - kitett egy dvd-t az asztalra, ROUTE 66 felirattal, majd kiment az irodából. A csapat a kezdeti döbbenetén túllépve, úgy döntött, inkább munka után nézik meg a váratlan ajándékot és ők is elindultak valami tennivalót keresni. Chase a sebészetre ment, hát ha esetleg talál magának valami érdekes műtétet, Foreman az irodában maradt 13-sal, és az elmaradt papírmunkának álltak neki. Taub, jobb híján szintén a klinikán kötött ki.

Néhány óra, és vagy egy tucat ambuláns beteg diagnosztizálása után, House végül úgy döntött, hogy elég ennyi a jócselekedetekből egyhuzamban, tart egy kis ebédszünetet, és lejelentkezik kedvenc főnökénél is. Természetesen kopogás nélkül lépett az irodába, ám nem kis meglepetésére az igazgatónőt nem egyedül találta.

- Helló, Cuddy! Ó, jajj, együtt az egész boldog család! Ez, olyan cuki! - mondta meglehetősen gúnyosan.

- Miért is nem lepődök meg, hogy két hét alatt egy fikarcnyit sem sikerült változnod? Bár már az is csoda, hogy egyáltalán betaláltál végre a munkahelyedre. - reagált a nő egykedvűen.

- Ok. Visszaveszek, látom, nem vagy rám hangolódva. Lucas! Úgy tűnik, mégis csak megmaradsz?

- Helló, House! Én is ebben reménykedek, egyébként jól vagyok, hála neked.

- Na, ja. Pedig elhiheted, hogy nagy volt a kísértés, nem lett volna nehéz elsiklani a felett az ici-pici tűnyom felett. - vigyorgott. Upsz, bocsi, de nem bírom féken tartani a gonosz énem.

- Igen House, egy hős vagy, mi pedig hálásak, de az egód már épp elég nagy így is, inkább váltsunk témát. - vágott vissza Cuddy.

- Kicsit furcsállottam, hogy egész nap felém sem szagoltál, de most, hogy látom a meghitt, családi idillt, már értem a dolgot. - folytatta a fricskát a diagnoszta.

- Lucasék csak ebédelni ugrottak be, egyébként pedig a csapatod említette, hogy önként levonultál a klinikára, én pedig úgy véltem jobban járok, ha nem zökkentelek ki a munkából. Ha lementem volna, biztos kitaláltál volna valamit, hogy ne kelljen ott maradnod.

- Sose tennék ilyet, imádom a betegeket!

- Persze, hogy is juthatott ilyesmi eszembe, de most már elég a humorizálásból. Van itt valami, amit, ha már ilyen szépen együtt vagyunk, igazán megbeszélhetnénk. Mi lenne, ha beavatnátok végre, hogy mi folyik a hátam mögött. Mit titkoltok előlem? - kérdezte Cuddy szigorú tekintettel.

Lucas és House csak néztek szótlanul, hol egymásra, hol a nőre, de egyiküknek sem akaródzott megszólalni. Végül, House törte meg a csendet.

- Reméltem, hogy mire visszaérek, már túl lesztek ezen és megúszhatom ezt a beszélgetést.

- Megúszhattad volna, ha esetleg rászántad volna magad, hogy válaszolj az e-mailemre.

- Milyen e-mailről van szó? - kérdezett közbe Lucas, aki Rachelt próbálta szórakoztatni.

House érezte, hogy talán most van esélye elslisszolni és így szólt.

- Akkor, talán én majd visszajövök, ha ezt megbeszéltétek. - majd elindult az ajtó felé.

- Na, na, na, na.....House! Nem mész sehová, míg ezt nem tisztáztuk! Ülj csak vissza nyugodtan. Kicsit elegem van már ebből a bizonytalanságból!

- Ó, miért van az, hogy ti nők mindent túlaggódtok? - kérdezte House.

- Igen, úgy tűnik, hogy én mindent túlreagálok, nemrég a hallucinációdat, most meg ezt. Valóban, semmi értelme azzal foglalkoznom, hogy Lucast félholtan behozod a kórházba, majd váltotok néhány szót, mire ő úgy reagál, hogy inkább hátat fordít addigi életének és felcsap paparazzinak. - emelte fel a hangját Cuddy.

- Fotóriporternek drágám, azért az, nem ugyanaz. - vágott közbe Lucas.

- Teljesen lényegtelen. Ilyenkor bezzeg már nincs akkora szátok!

House csak mosolygott a fotelben ülve, tetszett neki a nő vehemenciája, de erre az utolsó mondatra felkapta a fejét.

- Bár, semmi közöm ehhez az egészhez, de látom, hogy erre a nyámnyilára nem számíthatok. - mondta és Lucasra nézett. - Csak két dolgot tudok hozzáfűzni, az egyik, hogy Lucas szeret téged annyira, hogy hajlandó feláldozni a munkáját, hogy megvédjen titeket, a többit ezzel kapcsolatban, majd ő elmeséli. A másik pedig, hogy már az is világossá vált számomra, hogy te is oda vagy érte, bár ezt még mindig nem teljesen értem, de ahogy rámosolyogtál, amikor jobban lett, az mindent elárult. Éppen ezért úgy vélem, ideje kiszállnom ebből a harcból és továbblépnem. Már nem akarok közétek állni és folyamatosan azon mesterkedni, hogy szétválasszalak titeket. Jó páros vagytok, akár hogy is tagadjuk, vagy mondjuk inkább, hogy trió, ha már a gyerek is itt van.

- House, most megleptél, ez egész éretten hangzott, leszámítva persze, hogy két perce csak Cuddy melleit bámulod, a szemei helyett. De azért ez rendben volt. - vigyorgott Lucas.

- Te meg se szólalj, ha már eddig csak sunnyogtál ott a sarokban! Egyébként is, két hétig nem láttam őket, úgy hiányoztak! - nevetett House is.

- Remek, két percig sem bírtad ki szemétkedés nélkül, pedig épp az imént mondtad, hogy befejezed. - Szólt közbe Cuddy, aki kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

- Hoppá, azt hiszem nem fogalmaztam érthetően, úgy gondoltam, hogy kettőtökkel nem leszek az, de attól még az ikrek láthatási jogáról nem mondok le. - emelgette a szemöldökét csibészesen House. Ugyan már Cuddy, neked is hiányoznának ezek a kis fricskák, valld csak be!

- Hidd el, hogy meglennék nélküle.

- Persze. Viszont, most, hogy mindent tisztáztunk, nem mehetnék végre? Kezd elég bizar és kellemetlen lenni ez a szituáció. Ezzel elindult az ajtó felé, de még visszafordult egy pillanatra.

- Hopp, ezt majdnem elfelejtettem. - és Cuddy kezébe nyomott egy CD-t, amire csak ennyi volt írva: "Nekünk megmarad New Orleans"

A nő elolvasta a feliratot, és már épp megköszönte volna, de House addigra már a folyosón távolodott.

Hova, máshova indulhatott volna, mint Wilsonhoz. Berontott hozzá, lehuppant a heverőre és egy nyalókával a szájában elégedetten vigyorgott.

- House, megijesztesz! Amikor így vigyorogsz, sosem tudom eldönteni, hogy örülnöm kellene, vagy aggódni azon, hogy mit műveltél, amitől ilyen elégedett vagy. - nézett fel Wilson a papírjaiból.

- Ma kivételesen, semmi olyat nem tettem, ami miatt aggódnod kellene. Ha jól belegondolok, ez eddig egy tökéletes nap. Délelőtt rendeltem, hagy lássa a vezérkar, hogy mennyire igyekszem, aztán a saját pénzemből vettem magamnak ebédet, a helyett, hogy elloptam volna bárki másét. Végül, Cuddyval is sikerült tisztázni a dolgokat és még csak délután kettő van, bár ez annyira nem jó, mivel vár még rám három óra a klinikán, ha csak, be nem esik valaki, valamilyen rejtélyes nyavalyával.

- Ne reménykedj. De, várjunk, várjunk! Térjünk csak egy kicsit vissza, a mondatod azon részéhez, hogy „sikerült tisztázni a dolgokat Cuddyval", ez valahogy jobban érdekel, mint a rendelés miatti siránkozásod. - vigyorgott most már Wilson is.

- Ejj, Jimmy, hát a te figyelmedet aztán, semmi sem kerüli el!

- Hallgatlak!

- Ok. Bementem hozzá és megmondtam nekik, hogy leszállok róluk, és nem szemétkedek tovább velük. Ennyi.

- Nekik? - nézett Wilson kíváncsian.

- Ja. Az a mafla Lucas is ott volt a gyerekkel.

- Várj, ezt el kell, hogy képzeljem. Ültök Cuddy irodájában, négyesben és felnőttek módjára beszélgettek? Ez nem megy, nem tudom elképzelni.

- Pedig, többé-kevésbé valami ilyesmi volt. Persze volt némi gúnyolódás, apró kis szurkák, de túl vagyok rajta és ez a lényeg.

- Akkor ennyi, tovább lépsz? Semmi hátsó szándék, titkos tervek, összeesküvés?

- Semmi.

- Akár hogy is House, örülök, hogy rendeződtek a problémáid, és remélem, hogy most már, nyugodtabb időszak jön.

- Ehhez viszont muszáj lenyűgöznöm néhány fejest, így most megyek is. Helló, Wilson, munka után Nolanhez megyek, de aztán találkozunk otthon.

- Rendben, Helló.

Dr. Nolan irodája felé menet House felvázolta magában, hogy milyen beszélgetés vár rá. Kiismerte már az orvosa gondolkodásmódját, ha nem vezetett volna éppen, akár fel is jegyezhette volna a kérdéseket, amire számított, hogy aztán a férfi orra alá dughassa. De nem tette, hisz legbelül hálás volt neki. Hosszú idő után végre tényleg jól érezte magát, élvezte a munkát, Wilson társaságát. Mindent egybevetve tetszett neki, ahogy a dolgok alakultak. Úgy vélte barátjának talán igaza lesz, és egy nyugalmasabb időszak következhet az életében. Rövid várakozás után, Dr. Nolan behívta, üdvözölték egymást és a férfi, sorra elkezdte feltenni azokat a kérdéseket, amiket House az úton elképzelt. A diagnoszta elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy megint nem tévedett, és jókedvűen válaszolgatott, mesélte el élményeit. Egy kis idő után azonban, feltűnt neki, hogy Dr. Nolan nem is igazán figyel a válaszaira, valami nagyon felzaklathatta, mert szinte kerülte House tekintetét.

- Úgy látom, valami nagyon leköti a gondolatait, ezért nem nagyon van értelme, hogy folytassuk. Majd a következő alkalommal befejezzük. – mondta House, és várta, hogy reagál a férfi.

- Elnézést kérek Dr. House, igaza van, nem teljesen figyeltem oda önre, de azért a lényeget le tudtam szűrni. Tudja, nem olyan régen, jött hozzánk egy új beteg és nagyon aggasztó az esete. - magyarázkodott Dr. Nolan.

- Miért nem hívott fel, hogy áttegyük a beszélgetést egy másik időpontra?

- Lehet, hogy ezt kellett volna tennem, de érdekelt, hogy van. Két hét alatt nem is számítottam ekkora javulásra, de most elég magára nézni és már látszik, hogy helyére kerültek a dolgok.

- Jól látja, hosszú idő óta először, végre remekül érzem magam. Mi a gond az új beteggel? - váltott témát a diagnoszta.

- Tudja, hogy nem beszélhetek más esetekről.

- Tudom, de talán segíthetnék, épp elég őrülttel volt már dolgom.

- Elhiszem, de ez most teljesen más jellegű és meglehetősen komplikált. Lassan mennem is kell, örülök, hogy jobban van Dr. House, egy hónap múlva várom. - köszönt el Nolan, majd kimentek az irodából.

Housenak feltűnt, hogy ez az új eset kiemelt figyelmet kap orvosától és két dolog jutott eszébe. Vagy személyesen érintett a férfi az ügyben, vagy valóban egy bonyolult és szokatlan esetről lehet szó. Neki tulajdonképpen mindegy volt, szerette az ilyen rejtvényeket. Nem is tudta legyőzni a kíváncsiságát és követte Nolant a szobák felé, hogy kilesse, hol is van ez a titokzatos beteg. Menet közben kedélyesen csevegett az ápolókkal a folyosón, hisz jól ismerték, majd, amikor már orvosa nem láthatta, odaosont az említett szobához. Benézett az ajtón lévő négyzet alakú nyíláson és egy nőbeteget látott, aki az ablak előtt állt és csak bámult kifelé. Kicsit jobban szemügyre vette a körvonalait és a napok óta tartó nyugalmát és jókedvét, pillanatok alatt, kétely, zavartság és aggodalom váltotta fel.


	5. Chapter 5

V. Kérdések.

House hosszú percekig csak állt ott az ajtó előtt és a nőt figyelte. Egyszerűen képtelen volt felfogni, amit lát. Kavarogtak benne az érzések és a gondolatok, elképzelni sem tudta, hogy mi történhetett. Legszívesebben azonnal bement volna hozzá, de érezte, hogy nincs kellő információ a birtokában. Ki kellett derítenie az okokat, a megfelelő lépés kigondolásához. Tudta, hogy csak is Dr. Nolantől kaphat választ a kérdéseire, de azt is sejtette, hogy nem számíthat túlzott segítőkészségre a férfitől. Minden esetre, elindult orvosa irodája felé. Tulságosan ideges és zaklatott volt, így amint odaért, azonnal berontott a helyiségbe. A férfi nem volt egyedül, egy másik orvossal diskurált éppen.

- Dr. House! Ha nem vette volna észre, épp egy megbeszélés közepén tartunk. - mondta a tőle megszokott nyugodt hangon.

- Magasról leszarom, hogy mit csinálnak, tudni akarom miért van itt Lydia és miért felejtette el megemlíteni, ezt a kis apróságot?

- Én később majd visszajövök. - állt fel a másik orvos és elhagyta az irodát.

- Ezzel a stílussal nálam nem éri el, amit akar. Üljön le és ha lehet, nyugodjon meg egy kicsit. - utasította Nolan Houset. Gondolhattam volna, hogy nem tudja féken tartani a kíváncsiságát. Miért akar mindig mindent maga irányítani? Nem véletlenül felejtettem el szólni róla, hanem, mert tudtam, hogy így fog reagálni.

- Hagyjuk most ezt a pszicho szarságot, tehát mi van vele?

- Nézze, maga nem családtag, nem beszélhetek az eset részleteiről.

- Az eset? Ő nem csak egy eset, ő...

- Ő Lydia, tudom és megértem, hogy kíváncsi, vagy aggódik, de akkor sem tehetek semmit. Egyébként sem hiszem, hogy abban az állapotban van, amiben egy másik ember problémáit a vállára vehetné.

- Általában sokkal többet árt az állapotomnak, ha nem tudom meg, amit akarok, és legtöbbször bármit megteszek, hogy elérjem a célomat. - érvelt House.

- Most fenyegetőzik? Azt hiszem, az itt léte alatt már bebizonyítottam, hogy nálam ez nem fog működni. Nem kockáztathatom meg, hogy ez a dolog hátráltassa a felépülését, de gondolom mondhatok bármit, nem fogja annyiban hagyni a dolgot.

- Ezt jól látja. Még is, mit várt tőlem, hogy hazamegyek és elfelejtem az egészet?

- Jó, akkor most mihez akar kezdeni? - kérdezte Nolan.

- Nem tudom, segíthetnék. De, ehhez tudnom kellene, mi történt, és hogy milyen állapotban van.

Dr. Nolan nem tudta mi tévő legyen. House talán valóban a segítségére lehetne, hiszen ő az egyetlen, akit Lydia ismer és ráadásul a nő meg is bízik benne. De, ha esetleg még sem sikerül eredményt elérniük, akkor a saját felépülése kerülhet veszélybe. Nagyon emlékeztette ez a helyzet, a két héttel ezelőttire. Megint itt egy nő, akihez a diagnoszta valamilyen szinten kötődik, és megint meg van rá az esély, hogy a végén csalódás éri. Viszont, az a lehetőség is benne van, hogy pozitívan zárul a dolog és House élete új irányt vehet. Végül úgy döntött, hogy átgondolja a problémát.

- Egyezzünk meg Dr. House. Elég késő van már, holnapig átgondolom, hogy mihez kezdjünk és akkor visszatérhetünk a kérdésre. Keresni fogom, ezt megigérem.

- Rendben, de legalább annyit áruljon el,hogy, hogy került ide Arizonából, és tudja-e hogy mi történt?

- Annie hozta el, - biztos emlékszik Anniere - és ő volt az, aki az okokat is megmondta. Legyen türelmes, ahogy már mondtam, holnap majd beszélünk. De most menjünk!

Kiléptek a folyosóra és elköszöntek.

Dr. Nolan még benézett a nő szobájába. Lydia az ágyon feküdt az oldalán, mindkét keze a feje alatt pihent. Tekintetében semmilyen érzelem nem tükröződött, csak bámulta a szemközti falat, ugyan úgy, mint mindig, mióta barátnője behozta. Nolan leült a másik ágyra és beszélni kezdett a nőhöz, bár tudta, hogy nem fog választ kapni. A trauma, amit a beteg átélt, túlságosan is megviselte és katatónná tette. Azért csak beszélt hozzá, megkérdezte hogy van, milyen volt a vacsora, nincsenek-e fájdalmai, persze tudta, hogy vannak. Semmi reakciót nem kapott, se egy pislantás, se egy apró szemmozgás, egyáltalán semmi.

House a kocsijában ücsörgött a parkolóban, fejét hátra döntve gondolkodott. Nem számított rá, hogy valaha is újra látja Lydiát, pláne nem, ilyen körülmények között. A találkozás felszínre hozta azokat az érzéseket, melyeket a nő hirtelen eltűnése ébresztett Houseban. Vonzódott hozzá, pedig szinte semmit sem tudott róla, leszámítva persze, hogy jó humora van, értelmes és nem utolsó sorban, rendkívül jól néz ki. Hosszú idő után Lydia volt az első nő, akinek képes volt megnyílni, és aki megértette őt. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha a nő nem költözik az államok másik végébe, több is kialakulhatott volna köztük, attól függetlenül, hogy férje és családja van. Gondolatmenetében a telefonja csörgése akasztotta meg, ránézett a kijelzőre és ahogy azt sejtette, Wilson nevét olvasta rajta.

- Wilson! Mi a helyzet? - kérdezte, pedig tudta, hogy barátja miért hívja.

- House, hol a francban vagy, mindjárt 11PM?

- Most indulok Apu! Kicsit elhúzódott a terápiám, mert Nolan mindent ki akart szedni belőlem, én meg semmit sem akartam elmondani neki. Aztán kihoztuk döntetlenre. - Találta ki ezt a kis történetet, mert nem akarta, hogy mikor hazaér még Wilson is faggatni kezdje. Saját magának sem tudott válaszolni a kérdéseire, ráadásul túlságosan fáradt és zavarodott volt, egy ilyen beszélgetéshez. Mire hazaért, barátja már aludt, House nagy megkönnyebbülésére. Ő is bevonult a szobájába és lefeküdt, de nem tudott elaludni, folyamatosan ugyan az a kérdés járt a fejében. "Mi történt?" Nem sokat pihent, egész éjjel csak forgolódott, mikor mégis elnyomta az álom, akkor is csak néhány percre, mert képtelen dolgokat álmodott. Aztán reggel, mikor már nem bírta tovább a gyötrődést, inkább kiment a fürdőbe és beállt a zuhany alá. Hátát a falnak támasztotta és csak folyatta magára a vizet, mint ha le tudná mosni magáról a kétségbeesést. Észre sem vette, hogy már elég rég óta áll ott, csak mikor Wilson meglehetősen dühös hangon bekiabált.

- House! Igyekezz már, a fene egyen meg, mert el fogok késni!

A férfi néhány perc múlva meg is jelent, egy szál törölközőben, és leült a heverőre.

- Egyáltalán, miért vagy már ébren? - kérdezte Wilson.

- Azt hittem sietned kell, akkor most ne kezdj el kérdezz-feleleket játszani, hanem hajrá! - bökte oda House ingerülten.

- Mi az, csak nem megzavartalak a kis reggeli játékodban? - viccelődött Wilson.

- De igen, és ha nem húzol be a fürdőbe, akkor itt az orrod előtt fejezem be. - ment bele a játékba House, csak hogy megszabaduljon barátja további kérdéseitől. Wilson elfintorodott, majd jobbnak látta, ha gyorsan elvonul. Mire végzett a reggeli tisztálkodással és öltözködéssel, Housenak már nyomát sem találta a lakásban. Furcsálta a dolgot, hisz mindig ő indult el hamarabb a munkába és megint olyan érzése támadt, hogy barátja titkol előle valamit.

House belépett a kórházba, a pultnál ácsorgó recepciós az órájára pillantott, aztán értetlenül nézte a meglepően korai időpontban érkező férfit. De, ő ügyet sem vetett rá, elsántikált a lifthez és az irodája felé vette az irányt. Beült az asztala mögé, azon tanakodott, hogy mit is kellene csinálnia, hogy mihamarabb elteljen ez a nap. Végül, mivel még csapata sem érkezett meg, úgy határozott, hogy a klinikára megy, ott talán lesz annyi elfoglaltsága, hogy ne Lydián töprengjen egész nap. A csapata csak egy jó fél óra múlva ért be és egy cetlit találtak az asztalon.

" A klinikán vagyok, ha kellek csipogjanak! "

House, mint egy robot járt vizsgálótól-vizsgálóig egész délelőtt, a nővérpultnál egyre nőtt a diagnosztizált betegek aktáinak halma. Egy idő után Cuddynak feltűnt a dolog és kilépett az irodájából, hogy megnézze mi a helyzet. A nővér elmondta neki, hogy a férfi már kora reggel óta folyamatosan ott van. Aztán megjelent a diagnoszta egy újabb dossziéval.

- Dr. House, mit művel? - kérdezte az igazgatónő kétkedve.

- Nem tudom minek tűnik, én úgy hívom, munka.

- Ezt értem, csak nem vagyok hozzászokva. Biztos, hogy minden rendben van?

- Magán igazodjon el az ember, ha nem vagyok itt, azon van kiakadva, most meg őrültnek néz, amiért itt vagyok? - tette fel a kérdést House kissé ingerülten.

- Nem nézem őrültnek, csak nem tudom elhinni, amit látok. - mosolygott rá Cuddy.

- Fura, azt hittem én vagyok itt az egyetlen orvos, aki hallucinálni szokott, de ezek szerint már maga is? Megadhatom a terapeutám számát. De, ha nem haragszik, vár rám a ketteske egy ,,,,belenézett az aktába és olyan képett vágott, mint aki tényleg hallucinál. Szóval vár egy keléssel a bal heréjén, király nem? És ezzel otthagyta főnökét és benyitott a kettes vizsgálóba. Cuddy és a nővér összemosolyogtak, megrántották a vállukat és mentek tovább a dolgukra. Fél kettő felé járt az idő, amikor House csipogója végre megszólalt, a férfi olyan szeretettel nézte a kis tárgyat, mint ha kegyelmi végzést tartana a kezében. Odafordult aktuális betegéhez és megkérdezte tőle:

- Hány éves vagy nagyokos?

- 16 leszek. - jött a válasz.

- És sosem hallotál még az ádámcsutkáról? Az ott a nyakadon nem daganat. Látod, mutatott a sajátjára. Mire húsz leszel, neked is olyan sexi lesz, mint nekem és megőrülnek majd tőle a csajok. Most pedig húzzál haza és lapozgasd a biológia atlaszod! Ezzel otthagyta, ledobta aktáját a pultra és felment az irodájába. Elhaladt a diagnoszta szoba előtt, de a csapatnak nyomát sem látta, viszont az irodájában, Dr. Nolant várt rá.

- Dr. House, üdvözlöm, remélem nem gond, hogy inkább személyesen jöttem?

- Ezek szerint úgy döntött, hogy engem is bevon Lydia kezelésébe.

- Valóban, de, miből gondolta?

- Ha nem így lenne, nem jött volna el, mert tartott volna a reakciómtól.

- Elmés.

- Azt hiszem néhány dolgot tisztáznunk kellene. - vágott a közepébe House.

- Rendben van, elmondok mindent, amit eddig megtudtunk és utána kitaláljuk, mihez tudunk kezdeni. Tehát, úgy két hónapja egy reggel, Lydia és a családja az iskola felé tartott, amikor egy forgalmasabb kereszteződésen haladtak keresztül és balról beléjük szállt egy kamion. Őt több, mint egy óra alatt vágták ki a kocsiból, a lépe három részre szakadt, belső vérzéssel és nyílt töréssel vitték be a kórházba. A többieken, sajnos már nem lehetett segíteni. Annie, több mint egy hónap után vihette haza, ám mikor hetek után sem változott Lydia állapota, inkább elhozta hozzánk. Itt tartunk most.

Houset szinte sokkolták a hallottak, nem is tudta elképzelni, hogy mekkora trauma érte a nőt, aki miatt most még jobban aggódott.

- Tehát nem maradt senkije, csak Annie? - kérdezte remegő hanggal.

- Igazából ő sem, visszautazott Arizonába, mert a munkáját nem hagyhatta ott, hosszabb időre.

- Ez aztán irónikus.

- Hogy érti?

-Annie a néma lány, aki miatt Lydia gyakorlatilag feladta a saját életét, belement egy elcseszett házasságba, most, hogy barátnője van sokkal nehezebb helyzetben, nem képes áldozatot hozni. Mi ez ha nem irónia.

- Igen, de az most rajtunk nem segít, ha Annie viselkedésén töprengünk, inkább azon gondolkodjunk, mit tehet maga, a felépüléséért.

- Ok, a miértet már tudom, viszont hogy mennyire súlyos a helyzet azt meg sem merem kérdezni.

- Attól tartok, hogy egy nagyon hosszú folyamat lesz, mire egyáltalán bármilyen apró javulást elérhetünk. Gyakorlatilag teljesen katatón. Ha ébren is van, semmilyen tevékenységet nem végez egyedül, nem beszél, nem reagál semmilyen ingerre. Magában megbízik, talán ha rendszeresen látogatja és az instrukcióim szerint foglalkozik vele, akkor egy idő után kiválthatunk nála némi együttműködést.

- Vágjunk bele! - mondta House határozottan.

- Jól van, de lenne egy feltételem, amint valami elbizonytalanítja, vagy nyugtalanítja, szól nekem és megbeszéljük. Nem akarom, hogy ennek az egésznek maga lássa a kárát.

A diagnoszta felnézett és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Wilson a folyosón áll és kérdőn néz vissza rá. Odasétált és szólt neki, hogy majd később megkeresi és beszélnek, majd visszaült a székére és folytatta.

- Mivel naponta lát majd, gondolom úgy is észrevenne rajtam mindent, viszont nekem is volna egy kikötésem. Wilson és Cuddy nem tudhat erről, csak annyit, hogy magának segítek. Idővel talán majd beszélek nekik róla, de most még nem akarok, nap, mint nap a faggatózásaikkal foglalkozni.

- Tulajdonképpen, nem látom ennek akadályát. - mondta Nolan. Akkor azt hiszem, hogy mindent megbeszéltünk. Ma már ne jöjjön át, mert ahogy ismerem, az éjjel nem sokat aludt, holnapig én is átrágom magam a lehetőségeinken. Elköszönt és kisétált az ajtón.

House sem ücsörgött ott sokáig, sejtette, hogy barátját Cuddy irodájában fogja megtalálni. Biztos volt benne, hogy a reggeli kis akciója és Nolan feltűnése a frászt hozta rá. Nem tévedett, Wilson az igazgatónő foteljében ült és hevesen magyarázott. A diagnoszta benyitott és azonnal feltette a kérdést:

- Na mire jutottatok, megint megőrültem?

- Mire gondolsz? Egyáltalán nem rólad volt szó. -próbálkozott az onkológus.

- Ugyan már Jimmy, sosem tudtál hazudni, arról nem beszélve, hogy jól ismerem mindkettőtöket. Cuddy azon rágódik, hogy mi a franc van velem, hogy mióta visszajöttem folyamatosan a klinikán vagyok, te pedig majd belehalsz a kíváncsiságba, hogy mit titkolok előled és hogy mi a fenét keresett itt Nolan.

- Örülök, hogy te ennyire élvezed ezt a helyzetet, de azt hiszem, hogy az utóbbi idők történései után érthető, hogy minden kis változásod a frászt hozza ránk. - emelte fel a hangját Cuddy egy kicsit.

- Egyébként is mit vártál azok után, hogy éjjel értél haza Nolantől, aztán reggel hamarabb keltél, mint én, ha aludtál egyáltalán, és most megint itt van. Egyértelmű, hogy történt valami, de már nem is remélem, hogy megtudjuk tőled, hogy mi. - szállt be az érvelésbe Wilson is.

- Akkor most megleplek és elmondom a nagy titkot. Nincs titok. Nolannek van egy betege és segítséget kért tőlem, mert ő nem tud egyedül megbírkózni vele. Ezt beszéltük most meg.

- Milyen beteg és hogy tudnál te neki segíteni? - kérdezte Cuddy.

- Ez már nem a ti dolgotok, ne aggódj csak munkaidő után foglalkozom vele. Mindenki elégedett? Akkor megyek, mert a csapatom ma még nem is látott.

Wilson és Cuddy értetlenkedő arccal bámult House után. Valahogy nem tudták elképzelni, hogy Nolan pont tőle kérne segítséget.

- Te ezt elhiszed? - fordult Cuddy az onkológushoz.

- Nem tudom, mit higgyek, de hamar kideríthetem a dolgot, majd felhívom Dr. Nolant.

- House ki fog borulni, hogy megint kétségbe vontuk a szavát és a háta mögött nyomoztunk utána.

- Azt hiszem érthető okokból tesszük, ha ez nem tetszik neki, az már az ő baja. Egyébként pedig, biztosra veszem, hogy nagyon is jól tudja, hogy ezt fogjuk tenni. De, ha igaz a sztorija, az még jól is elsülhet. Végre elfoglalja magát valamivel és nem otthon gubbaszt a TV előtt, vagy épp egy üveg Whisky társaságában.

- Remélem igazad lesz. Ránk férne már egy kis nyugalom, Houset illetően.


	6. Chapter 6

VI. Egyszer fent …

Két hét telt el azóta, hogy Dr. Nolan és House egyezségre jutott Lydiával kapcsolatban. Kimerítő két hét volt ez, House dolgozott, és minden nap átautózott, esetleg motorozott a Mayfieldbe, aztán még órákat töltött a nővel, végül legtöbbször éjfél után esett haza. Wilsonnal alig látták egymást, csak a kórházban beszéltek, akkor is csak néhány percet. A férfi persze már kiderítette, hogy barátja valóban Nolannek segít, eleinte kérdezősködött is az esettel kapcsolatban, de mivel sosem kapott kielégítő választ, jobbnak látta, ha nem feszegeti a témát. House napról-napra elcsigázottabb, fáradtabb és ingerültebb volt, hisz nem volt hozzászokva, hogy ilyen hosszú ideig ne érjen el eredményt egy betegnél. Persze tisztában volt vele, hogy ez teljesen más jellegű probléma, mint amilyenekkel általában találkozik, de szervezete egyre több jelzést küldött, hogy túl sok neki a megterhelés. Dr. Nolannek sem telt sok időbe, hogy észrevegye rajta a kimerültség jeleit, és tudta, hogy változtatni kell a kezelés menetén, ezért kidolgozott egy új időbeosztást. Mielőtt House ellenkezhetett volna, Dr. Cuddyval is megbeszélte a dolgot, aki nem örült ugyan, hogy alkalmazottja beosztását teljesen át kell variálni, de mivel ő is észrevette, hogy House egyre elviselhetetlenebb, mégis igent mondott Nolannek. Este Lucasnak is elmesélte a legújabb fejleményeket. Viszonylag gyakran került szóba a diagnoszta, mivel Cuddy elég sokat idegeskedett miatta mostanában. Lucasnak, ez nem annyira tetszett, de nem mutatta, próbált megértő lenni Lisával. Aznap este viszont, már nem tudta magában tartani azokat az információkat, amiket titokban gyűjtött össze. Megvárta, amíg Cuddy elaltatta Rachelt, majd leültette a nőt a heverőre.

- Lucas, mit művelsz?

- Valamit el kell mondanom.

- Ez nem hangzik túl bíztatóan.

- Valószínűleg nem fogsz örülni, de muszáj volt csinálnom valamit, mert az utóbbi időben másról sem szólnak az estéink, mint hogy House miket művel, és hogy mennyire kezelhetetlen mióta a Mayfieldbe jár valami beteghez, szóval nyomozgattam egy kicsit.

- Hogy mit csináltál?

- Kiderítettem, hogy mit csinál, ki az a titokzatos beteg és mi baja van. - felelte Lucas és meglehetősen bűnbánó arcot vágott.

- El sem hiszem, hogy ezt tetted, komolyan mondom, te sem vagy különb, mint House. Mire volt ez jó, és egyáltalán, hogy jutott eszedbe? - emelte fel a hangját Cuddy.

- Én csak neked akartam ....

- Ki ne mond, nem akarom tudni.

- Pedig, nagyon érdekes dolgok derültek ki, amik még akár jó hatással is lehetnek mindannyiunkra. - próbálta meg felkelteni Lisa kíváncsiságát.

- Hogy érted, hogy mindannyiunkra?

- Elsősorban, természetesen Housera, de közvetve akár ránk is.

-Te jó ég, ugyan olyan manipulatív vagy, mint ő. Csak sikerült elérned, hogy érdekeljen, amit megtudtál!

- Bíztam benne, hogy így lesz. Ne haragudj rám, csak segíteni akarok.

- De azt ugye tudod, hogy ha House rájön a kis akciódra, akkor neked annyi?

- Amennyire leköti ez az eset, nem hiszem, hogy bármit is megsejtene. Na, mondhatom végre?

- Jól van, legyen.

- Ahogy azt kezdettől fogva gondoltam, House nem csak, kifejezetten Nolan kérése miatt foglalkozik az esettel. Nem is vallana rá, ha őszinték akarunk lenni. Hanem, mert ismeri, még akkor találkozott a nővel, amikor ő is bent lakott.

- Tehát a betege egy nő?

- Bizony, és nem is rossz!

- Lucas!

- Bocs, de tényleg csinos, na persze, fele annyira sem, mint te. - mosolygott. Azt is megtudtam, hogy mikor találkoztak, akkor Lydia még, mint látogató járt be a barátnőjéhez, de House is viszonylag sokszor beszélgetett vele. Most viszont, nem rég elvesztette a férjét és a két gyerekét egy autóbalesetben, és emiatt van most bent.

- Ez borzalmas, el sem tudom képzelni, hogy min mehetett keresztül.

- Valóban, nincs is túl jó állapotban, ahogy hallottam.

- Nem csodálom, de hogy tudtál ennyi mindent kideríteni?

- Az áldott jó szívem. Tudod, mióta beléptem ebbe a nem létező karitatív szervezetbe, aminek tagjai, olyan betegeket látogatnak, akikhez már senki sem jár, viszonylag könnyen bejutok, akármelyik intézetbe. Aztán már csak a megfelelő embereket kell megtalálni, akik elég sok mindenről tudnak és hajlandóak mindent kikotyogni.

- Hihetetlen vagy!

- Köszi.

- Nem bóknak szántam. - mondta Cuddy mérgesen.

- Gondoltam, és ezeket még nem is láttad. Elővett néhány fényképet egy papír borítékból és Lisa kezébe adta.

- Mennyire látszik a fájdalom a tekintetében, pedig tényleg csinos nő.

- Én mondtam, hogy az. De nekem jobban felkeltette a figyelmemet House viselkedése és testbeszéde, ami a képeken nem igazán jön át.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Valahogy olyan érzésem volt, amikor figyeltem őket, hogy, nem is tudom. Szerintem valami alakul köztük, Houseban legalább is tuti. Ezért is mondtam, hogy ez még jó is lehet. Gondolj bele, a nő felépül, összejönnek és végre nyugtunk lesz.

- Persze, ha egy Hollywoodi romantikus filmben élnénk, akkor talán. De én inkább megmaradok a realitás talaján. De legyen neked igazad!

Nolan új beosztása szerint, House csak kétnaponta járt át Lydiához, viszont ilyenkor két órával hamarabb végzett a kórházban, amit a többi napon dolgozott le. Eleinte dühös volt, amiért orvosa a háta mögött intézte ezt Cuddyval, de hamar érezni kezdte az új rendszer pozitív hatását és megnyugodott. Végre ki tudta magát pihenni és a munkájára is jobban tudott koncentrálni. Arról semmit sem sejtett, hogy főnöke sokkal többet tud új elfoglaltságáról, mint ő azt képzeli, csak annyit vett észre, hogy Cuddy elnézőbb lett vele, bizonyos dolgokban. Biztosra vette, hogy Nolan áll a háttérben, így nem sokat morfondírozott ezen.

A kitartó és rendszeres foglalkozásoknak köszönhetően Lydia is mutatott apróbb javulásokat. Bár még mindig nem szólalt meg, de már magától is hajlandó volt olyan tevékenységeket elvégezni, mint étkezés, mosdás, öltözködés. Egy idő után a közös foglalkozásokon is részt vett és Houseszal is egyre hosszabb sétákat tettek a parkban. A diagnoszta zongorázni is szeretett neki, ilyenkor nem érezte úgy, hogy magában beszél. Néha Lydia kezeit fogta és azokkal játszott a hangszeren, hát ha esetleg kap valami visszajelzést. Egy délután épp a nőhöz tartott a közös helyiségbe, amikor egy dallam csapta meg a fülét. Megállt az ajtóban és onnan nézte, ahogy játszik, majd lassan odalépett és leült mellé. Rátette az ujjait a billentyűkre és ő is belekezdett ugyanabba a dallamba, mikor befejezték, a többi beteg és az időközben szintén megjelenő Dr. Nolan is tapsolni kezdett. House körbenézett és észrevette orvosát, aki felfelé tartott hüvelyk ujjaival jelezte elégedettségét. House egy halovány mosollyal az arcán konstatálta a történteket, és visszakísérte Lydiát a szobájába. Ültek még egymás mellett egy darabig, majd felállt, elköszönt és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Maradj még.

A férfi ledermedt, egy pillanatig mozdulni sem tudott ettől az erőtlen kis hangfoszlánytól, majd lassan megfordult. Hónapok óta először Lydia nem keresztülnézett rajta, hanem egyenesen a szemébe.

- Ne menj még! - szólalt meg újra.

House visszaült mellé, finoman végigsimított a nő arcán és átölelte.

- Már ideje volt. - súgta a fülébe. Holnaptól változtatunk egy-két dolgon, most te fogsz három hónapig beszélni és én hallgatok. - vigyorgott House, és mint ha Lydia is elmosolyodott volna.

A következő pár hét gyorsan eltelt, Lydia állapota is folyamatosan javult. Egyre többször beszélt Housenak az érzéseiről, kibeszélte a fájdalmát, amit családja elvesztése miatt érzett. A férfi rendszerint csak hallgatta, hisz sosem történt még vele ilyesmi, nem tudhatta, hogy min megy keresztül. De mellette volt, átölelte, ha néha-néha elsírta magát, és Lydiának pont erre volt szüksége, hogy valaki mellette legyen és támogassa. House tudta, hogy Nolan már nem sokáig tartja a nőt az intézetben és egyre nyugtalanabb lett emiatt. Próbálta meggyőzni orvosát, hogy korai még elengedni őt, de a férfi nem látta különösebb okát, hogy miért ne tenné. Természetesen tisztában volt vele, hogy igazából mi aggasztja Houset, de ez ügyben nem sokat tehetett.

Késő este volt már, House az irodájában ült a padlón, hátát a falnak támasztva a labdáját dobálta. Sok minden járt a fejében, ezeket próbálta meg a helyükre tenni. Már a legelején tisztában volt vele, hogy ha Lydia felépül, nagy esélye van annak, hogy ismét távol kerül tőle, most még is egyre jobban idegesítette ennek a lehetősége. Nem volt szerelmes, de szerette Lydiát, vonzódott hozzá és nem akarta, hogy esélyük se legyen, közelebb kerülni egymáshoz. Tudta, hogy beszélnie kell vele erről, csak azt nem tudta, hogy is fogjon hozzá. Ennél tovább megint nem juthatott az elmélkedésben, mivel Wilson nyitott be hozzá.

- House! Nem jössz még haza?

- Még maradok, menj csak.

- Ma nem a Mayfielben kellene lenned? -kérdezte Wilson csodálkozva.

- Nem volt kedvem átmenni.

- Fura, még egy napot sem hagytál ki eddig.

- Akkor épp itt volt az ideje, nem gondolod? - reagált ingerülten House, mert kezdte idegesíteni, hogy barátja megint faggatja.

- Jól vagy? Mi történt?

- Semmi. Menj csak haza, aztán majd hívd fel Nolant, ahogy szoktad. Vagy, mondok egy még egyszerűbbet, beszélj Cuddyval, aztán Lucas majd kinyomozza ezt is.

- Most mi van?

- Ne add itt az értetlent, komolyan ennyire hülyének tartottatok, hogy azt hittétek, nem tudom meg? Az az idióta Lucas a régi szobatársamat pécézte ki, szerinted meddig tartott, amíg visszamondta nekem az egészet?

- Ez teljesen az ő magánakciója volt, Cuddy se tudott róla, csak mikor elmondta neki. Én pedig még később tudtam meg.

- Igazából leszarom, ezért is nem reagáltam sehogy, majd alkalomadtán jó lesz Cuddyt húzni vele. Egy kis bűntudatot ébresztek benne és bármilyen vizsgálatba beleegyezik. - vigyorgott elégedetten.

- Azt hiszem, ezt már nem akarom hallani, inkább hazamegyek. Jó éjt, House!

- Neked is, Wilson!

Másnap reggel, az irodájában riadt fel, nyakában iszonyatos fájdalommal. Órájára pillantott, majd egy a hasára helyezett papírlapon akadt meg a szeme. " House! Nem bírtuk tovább a horkolását, mivel gőzünk sincs mi baja a betegünknek, a laborba mentünk, hogy leteszteljük a vérét mindenre. "

Önkéntelenül is elmosolyogta magát, végre elérte, hogy csapata önálló döntést hozott, ráadásul anélkül, hogy felébresztették volna. El is indult megnézni, hogy haladnak.

- Reggelt! Hogy állunk?

- House! Azt hittük, ma már fel sem kel! - szólt oda 13.

- Nem bírtam tovább maguk nélkül, de mi van kölyökkel?

- Már több mint egy órája megoldottuk az esetet, kapja a kezelést.

- OK. De valaki mondja már meg, hogy mi a baja! Tudják, hogy engem csak az érdekel, maguk meg, szívóznak itt velem.

- Gomba spórákat találtunk a tüdőszövetében. - válaszolt Foreman.

- Aha, de hogy került tüdőszövet a vérébe? Azt írták a vérét vizsgálják.

- Közben csináltunk egy biopsziát - szólt közbe Taub is.

- Remek, már csak egy kérdésem maradt. Ha egy órája megoldották, mégis mi a francot keresnek még itt?

- Nincs kedvünk semmihez, így jobb híján bujkálunk. - magyarázta 13.

-Héjj, kik maguk és mit műveltek a csapatommal? Azt hiszem, el fogok érzékenyülni. Olyan büszke vagyok ... - viccelődött House. De, ha Cuddy kisasolja, hogy egyikünk sincs a klinikán, akkor tüzet fog okádni, úgy hogy skera.

- És, maga mit csinál? - kérdezte Taub, de rögtön meg is bánta. Inkább, ne válaszoljon.

Nem is nagyon tudott volna válaszolni, hiszen maga sem tudta, mit is kellene csinálnia. Dolgozni nem volt kedve, Wilsonhoz se sok, Cuddyhoz meg, még kevesebb. Felváltotta hát csapatát a bujkálásban és bevonult a "kómás faszihoz" tv-t nézni. Kapcsolgatott a csatornák között, de egyiken sem talált számára érdekes műsort. Mikor már teljesen felhúzta magát a sok idióta csatornán, inkább visszament az irodájába. Szép lassan csapata is visszaszivárgott, mondván, hogy ebédidő van, ráadásul egy lehetséges új esetet is loptak maguknak a sürgősségiről.

- Ne már, ennyire nem unatkozhatnak! - tiltakozott House.

- Nem, viszont érdekesebb, mint a rendelésen kuksolni. - reagált Foreman.

- Na halljam, mi olyan érdekes benne!

- Lázas és tele van pontszerű bevérzésekkel a mellkasa, amihez migrén párosul. - sorolta Taub, de House kiviharzott a folyosóra, mivel Lydia jelent meg egy böhöm nagy bőröndöt húzva maga után. Leültette a nőt az irodájában, aztán visszament a csapatához.

- Tünés! Vérkép, vizelet, EKG, EEG, MR, CT mit bánom én, mit csinálnak, csak tünjenek el! Megvárta, míg a teamje elvonult, majd visszament Lydiához.

- Szóval, Nolan megkegyelmezett? - kérdezte House letörten.

- Azt, mondta, hogy már egyedül is boldogulok.

- Miért jöttél?

- Zavarok? - kérdezte, és felállt.

- Nem, csak...

- Nem akartam köszönés nélkül elmenni.

- Volt már rá példa.

Lydia közelebb lépett a férfihez, magához húzta és próbálta megcsókolni, de House kihátrált.

- Ne csináld ezt, ne kínozzuk egymást.

- Azt hiszem, valamit félreértesz. - mondta Lydia.

- Ezt nem nagyon lehet félreérteni, te visszamész Arizonába, én pedig itt maradok, elég egyértelműnek tűnik, hogy többet nem látjuk egymást.

- Greg, csak azért repülök vissza, hogy lezárjam az ottani dolgaimat, nem akarok Arizonában élni, már nincs semmi, ami oda kötne.

- De, mihez fogsz kezdeni?

- Azt majd kitalálom, ha visszaértem. Gondolom, munkát itt is találok, és majd elleszek valahol, amíg el nem adom a lakást.

House teljesen megkönnyebbült, hirtelen nem is tudta mit csináljon.

- Mikor megy a géped? - kérdezte.

- Nem sokára, ezért most rohannom kell.

- Kiviszlek a reptérre. - ajánlotta fel a diagnoszta.

- Már vár lent a taxi, nem akartam, hogy miattam lógd el a munkádat.

- Akkor, csak addig kísérlek.

Kiléptek a kórházból, és a taxi már valóban ott állt, az épület előtt. House betette a csomagot a kocsiba, majd odalépett Lydiához.

- Biztos, hogy nem korai még elutaznod? - kérdezte.

A nő csak mosolygott rá, majd finoman megcsókolta és átölelte.

- Te is hiányozni fogsz. - mondta, majd beszállt a taxiba és elment.


	7. Chapter 7

VII. A Wilson-módszer.

House meg sem lepődött, hogy mikor belépett a kórház aulájába, Wilson fürkésző tekintetével találta szemben magát. Tudta, mi járhat most barátja fejében, odalépett hozzá és csak ennyit mondott:

- Menjünk az irodádba!

Wilson leült az asztala mögé, barátja becsukta az ajtót és nekitámaszkodott. Aztán csak nézték egymást.

- Most mit vigyorogsz? - kérdezte Wilson.

- Te is vigyorogsz, nekem miért ne lehetne. Gondoltam, hogy beszélni akarsz velem.

- Ezt miből találtad ki? Várjunk csak, most, hogy jobban megnézlek, te nem is vigyorogsz. Ó, te jó ég, ....te mosolyogsz?

- Azt sem tudom, hogy kell! - vágta rá House, majd odébb sétált és elterült a heverőn.

- Mi történt?

- Láttad nem?

- Megcsókolt. Ő téged, és nem fordítva.

- Hát igen, nem véletlenül mondtam mindig, hogy ellenállhatatlan vagyok.

- Értem, de mégis elment!

- Ja.

- Ennyi, ja? Miért nem vagy kiakadva, vagy nem érdekel?

- Nincs okom kiakadni, visszajön.

- Akkor, ez megmagyarázza a mosolyt. Mit csinálsz, ha visszajön?

- Nem tudom, lesz, ami lesz, nem gondolkodtam még ezen.

- Na persze, mert te olyan vagy, hogy csak úgy hagyod az eseményeket maguktól folyni! Szerintem már régen kitaláltál valami agyfúrt tervet, de attól tartok, jobb, ha nem hallom.

- Ok.

- Szóval még is csak van terved? House, ne cseszd el, ne akard siettetni a dolgokat. Azt látom, hogy jelent neked valamit, de lassíts. Vidd el valahova, ismerkedjetek, aztán majd kialakul.

- Na, megint témánál vagyunk. A Wilson féle randi, csók és csak utána szex menetrend. Neked ez bejött valaha?

- Tudod, ha nekem nem is, de az emberek többsége így kezd kapcsolatot a másik nemmel. Most vesztette el a családját, gondolod, hogy arra vágyik, hogy rögtön le akard fektetni?

Housenak már a nyelve hegyén volt, hogy azon már túl vannak, de inkább lenyelte ezt a mondatot, nem akarta egész délután Wilson nyaggatását hallgatni.

- Nyugi Wilson, nem fogom megerőszakolni. - vigyorgott.

- Látom, megint nem fogok belőled értelmes válaszokat kihúzni, így akár mehetsz is, van ennél jobb dolgom is. Aztán, úgy rontod el a dolgaidat, ahogy akarod, csak utána ne hozzám gyere, ha megint kidobnak.

- Váo. Valld csak be, hogy ezt gyakorlod a tükör előtt. Tudod, ha egyszer feladod a praxisod, színésznek kellene menned. Tényleg, ez nagyon átjött.

- Viszlát, House! - köszönt el az onkológus, mielőtt barátja folytathatta volna.

- Helló Wilson. - mondta és kiballagott az irodából. Jót mosolygott magában, hogy ismét sikerült felhúznia a férfit. De, rögtön le is hervadt a mosoly az arcáról, mikor Cuddy hangját hallotta a háta mögül.

- House, gyere az irodámba, beszélni akarok veled!

- Anyám, mi van ma, kommunikációs világnap?

- Csak érdekelne, hogy meddig kell még a beosztásoddal variálnom? Dr. Nolan már nem hívott egy ideje, és te sem mondasz semmit. Nos?

- Azt hittem, Lucas már kinyomozta. - vágta rá House, és Cuddy hirtelen olyan bűntudattal teli arcot vágott, hogy a férfi azonnal tudta, hogy célt ért ezzel a kis megjegyzésével. Az igazgatónő hirtelen azt se tudta hová nézzen, vagy forduljon, csak egyet tudott, hogy nem akar most House szemébe nézni. Nem is sejtette, hogy ő is tud Lucas kutakodásáról.

- Héj, itt vagy még? - húzta vissza a férfi hangja.

- Sajnálom én nem .....

- Hagyd ezt, nem haragszom, csak alig vártam, hogy az orrod alá dörgölhessem, és láthassam, ahogy a bűntudatod két másodperc alatt kiül az arcodra. Ez megunhatatlan!

- Aljas szemétláda vagy, ugye tudod? - kérdezte Cuddy, de hangja nélkülözött mindenféle dühöt. De ok, ezt most megérdemeltem.

- Igazából, hatásosabb lett volna, ha Lucas is itt van.

- Képzelem, miket vágtál volna a fejünkhöz.

- Ha gondolod, elsorolom gyorsan, vagy lassan, hogy jegyzetelhess és elmesélhesd neki este a vacsinál. Úgy is én vagyok a legjobb témátok, ahogy hallom.

- Állj le House, ez már nem vicces! - szólt most már mérgesebben az igazgatónő.

- Ok, de ezt nem tudtam kihagyni. Viszont, miért is vagyok az irodádban?

- A beosztásodról érdeklődtem.

- Ja, igen. Nekem így is jó, ahogy van, de ha gondot okoz, akkor most már visszarakhatsz a régi rendszerbe.

- Ezek szerint vége a betegetek kezelésének?

- Igen, rendbejött. Ha nincs más, akkor én mennék is.

- Nincs, és örülök, hogy sikerrel zárult az eseted.

- Az majd még kiderül. - jegyezte meg House és már el is tűnt.

Mikor az irodájába ért, Foreman azonnal letámadta.

- House, hol a francban volt? Beszélnünk kell!

- Már maguk is kezdik? Miről kellene beszélnünk?

- A betegéről.

- Maguk, honnan tudnak róla? - kérdezte felháborodva.

- Nem rég vettük fel. Nem emlékszik?

- Ja, arról a betegről? Az nem az én betegem, nem én vettem fel.

- Lehet, viszont egyre rosszabbul van.

- Ide az aktáját! Közben mondják, hol tartanak!

- Hová megyünk? - kérdezte Taub.

- A szülészetre. Ja, nem, hisz nem is ott fekszik a beteg. Még is hová mennénk?

- Megnézi, személyesen? - csodálkozott 13.

House nem válaszolt csak belépett a szobába. A csapat sorolni kezdte a tüneteket, de a diagnoszta, mint ha nem is figyelt volna rájuk. Megnézte a kórlapot, majd a beteget is, végigtapogatta a nyakát, vetett egy pillantást a bőrére, körmeire, hajára és szó nélkül kiment a folyosóra.

- Vettek már vért?

- Még nem csináltunk semmit. - vallotta be Foreman.

- Akkor most csináljanak. Aztán csak óvatosan.

- Már tudja is, hogy mi a baja? - kérdezte Taub gyanakodva.

- Csak sejtem.

- Akkor miért nem kezeljük? Nem szokott fölöslegesen vizsgálódni.

- Egy, mert még nem biztos, kettő, mert az én nevem House és nem Potter, így még én sem tudom kezelni az AIDS-et.

- Honnan veszi, hogy az?

- Nem mindegy? Húzzanak el és teszteljék le!

Két hét nem sok idő, pláne ha az embernek annyi teendője akad, mint Housenak ekkortájt. Az utóbbi hetekben nem volt túl sok betege, de most, hogy millió más elfoglaltsága is akadt volna, nem volt belőlük hiány. Azért a legfontosabb dolgokra szakított időt, hogy sikerülhessen, amit eltervezett. Wilson már meg sem merte kérdezni, hol tölti az estéit, tudta, hogy valamit kitalált. Csak annyit vett észre, hogy barátja mindig később ért haza, mint szokott, de általában véve jobb kedve volt.

House izgatottan indult el a reptérre Lydia elé. Nem tudta, hogy a nőnek tetszeni fog-e a kis meglepetése, bár nehéz volt elképzelnie az ellenkezőjét. Aki nem ismerte őket, azt hihette volna, hogy ők egy boldog házaspár, ahol a feleség hazatér az utazásból. Egymásra mosolyogtak, köszöntek, átölelték a másikat, egy aprócska puszi, mert azt csóknak nem nevezhetjük, majd egymás kezét fogva elindultak a kocsihoz.

- Nyúzottnak tűnsz. - szólalt meg már a kocsiban a férfi.

- Kösz, te sem panaszkodhatsz. - mosolygott Lydia.

- Sikerült mindent elintézned?

- Dehogy, a felét sem, de a többi már talán innen is menni fog.

- Hová vigyelek? Biztos pihenni szeretnél.

- Foglaltam szobát egy hotelben.

- OK.

Lydia elmagyarázta neki, hogy merre is kellene mennie, majd House el is indult. Út közben a nő még elmesélte, hogy mennyi dolga lesz még, mire a végére ér, és hogy munkát is keresnie kell, hogy fizetni tudja a hotel költségeit, amíg meg nem tud venni egy kis házat valahol a közelben.

Egy rövid idő múlva feltűnt neki, hogy House nem igazán a hotel felé halad.

- Greg, nem sokat jártam még erre, de biztos, hogy jó felé mész?

- Én viszont rengeteget járok erre és tudom, hogy merre járunk. - mosolygott a férfi, és nemsokára leállította az autót.

- Megjöttünk, mondta.

- De ez nem egy ....

- Valóban, ez nem a Ritz, nem is valami lepukkant Hotel a város szélén, de mindenképpen olcsóbb mindkettőnél. Mióta Wilsonnal lakok, itt áll üresen. Szóval, gondoltam miért ne költözhetnél be átmenetileg. - magyarázta mialatt bementek a lakásába.

- Erre nem számítottam, nagyon köszönöm. - hebegte Lydia és megcsókolta a férfit.

- Nem nagy szám, de egy ideig megteszi. Nem volt túl sok időm rendbe tenni, de csináltam kaját pár napra, amíg megszokod a helyet. Lassan megyek is, biztosan lefürödnél és lefeküdnél aludni.

- Maradj még! - kérlelte a nő és most meglehetősen szenvedélyes csókot kezdeményezett.

- Várj! - lépett hátrébb House. Ne kapkodjuk el.

- Mi a baj?

- Semmi, csak nem akarom elszúrni. Tudod, Wilson szerint bizonyos lépéseket be kell tartani, hogy működjön ez a dolog.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Hát, hogy előbb randiznunk kell, és csak aztán csókolózni, hogy a végén akár szexelhessünk is. Ez a Wilson féle módszer, érted?

- Azt hiszem, már teljesen sikerült összekevernünk ezt a sorrendet, nem gondolod? - mosolygott a nő.

- Hmm, valóban, de az már régen volt. Szóval, kezdjük előröl. Helló, én Greg vagyok, vacsora holnap? - vigyorgott.

- Á, Greg örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, nagyon szívesen vacsoráznék veled. - ment bele a színjátékba Lydia.

- Remek, hétkor érted jövök. Elindult az ajtó felé, de aztán megfordult. Nem is tudom, szerintem ezt a csókolózás dolgot megkockáztathatnánk. Odalépett Lydiához és először lágyan megcsókolta, majd egyre szenvedélyesebben. Pár pillanat múlva érezte, ha most nem áll meg, akkor már nem fog tudni parancsolni agyának, sem pedig testének, ezért felszabadította ajkait és miután elköszönt, kilépett az ajtón. Beült a kocsijába, de még nem indult el, próbált lehiggadni egy kicsit.

Lydia körülnézett a lakásban, bevitte csomagját a hálószobába és pakolászni kezdett. Előkereste fürdőköpenyét, hálóingét az ágy végéhez készítette és elindult a fürdő felé, amikor kopogást hallott. Kinyitotta az ajtót és House állt előtte.

- Itt hagytál valamit? - kérdezte csodálkozva.

- Téged. - vigyorgott a férfi.

- Nem azt mondtad, hogy...

- Tudom, de, .... szerintem ez a Wilson - módszer egy baromság!

Belépett a lakásba és belökte maga mögött az ajtót.

Órákon át kényeztették a másikat, hol vadul és érzékien, hol pedig lassan, szenvedélyesen terelgették egymást, ahogy a testük közötti teljes harmónia elérésére törekedtek. Míg végül, egymást szorosan átölelve szenderültek mély álomba. Másnap reggel House a még mindig édesen alvó Lydiát figyelte, miközben agyába két ellentétes gondolat fészkelte magát. Egyik sem volt erősebb a másiknál, de ott voltak és ez nagyon zavarta a férfit. Hosszú idő után először nyugalmat érzett és reményt, hogy talán Lydia lesz az a nő, aki mellett végre száműzheti a magányt az életéből. De, ezzel a gondolattal szemben ott állt az aggodalom, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy mi van, ha Wilsonnak még is igaza lesz. Hisz, szinte semmit sem tudnak még egymásról a mellette fekvő nővel, mi lesz, ha csalódást okoz majd neki, ha a hétköznapok során azokat a tulajdonságait is megismeri, amiket rendszerint elviselhetetlennek tartanak a környezetében lévők. Nem értette, hogy egy ilyen érzelmekkel teli éjszaka után, miért nem tud egyszerűen csak boldog lenni. Úgy döntött, most az egyszer megpróbálja nem túlagyalni a dolgokat és hagyja őket csak úgy, megtörténni. Majd közelebb húzódott Lydiához, magához szorította és újra elaludt.

Vége.

Utószó:

Ez a nem túl hosszú fejezet zárja le, ezt a történetet, remélem összességében senkinek sem okozott csalódást. Köszönöm a véget nem érő bíztatást és a fejezetekhez fűződő rengeteg véleményt. Rendkívüli érzés olyan dolgot alkotni, ami akár egy embernek is örömet okoz. Bízom benne, hogy lesz még rá alkalmam, hogy átéljem ezt.

Köszönet Kukacfalva lakóinak, és természetesen Áginak a sok türelemért.


End file.
